Secrets in a Diary
by booknerd924
Summary: Hermione come back to Hogwarts after the war. She is Head Girl, and the one and only Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. Secrets are revealed, friendships are made and broken, and suddenly Hermione figures out that this year was everything she never knew she wanted. Just because the world is safe doesn't mean that she isn't in for some large surprises. Diary fic. Rated T for safety.
1. First Day Back

**Hope you like this new story. I haven't written any chapters ahead of time, so, I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. I will post at least once a month. I apologize beforehand for any OOCness throughout this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First Day Back**

Hermione was back on the train to Hogwarts. She was retaking her 7th year because of all the crazy things that happened the previous year. With the war and the Carrows, nobody got a proper education. This lead to the school calling everyone back. Hermione was there with her closest friends, Ron and Harry, along with everyone else that she went to school with. The war had effected everyone, but she was happy to see that everyone was still there and happy.

Everyone expected it, so it didn't come as a shock when Hermione received a letter telling her that she was Head Girl. It had been her dream for so long, so she was happy that it came through. However, the letter didn't say who the Head Boy was, so Hermione was left wondering who it was. As she headed to the Head's carriage she hoped that it would be someone agreeable, as she would have to work with them all year, as well as share a dorm with them.

Finally, she reached the carriage. She had an absolute shock to see Draco Malfoy in the carriage with Professor McGonagall. Hermione was no longer on bad terms with him, but she was still shocked that Professor McGonagall chose Malfoy, especially because of the reputation that precedes him.

She thought back to the summer, and all the times that she had interacted with Malfoy. After the war, all the surviving Death Eaters were put on trial. Under Veratisarum, Draco Malfoy said that he was forced into being a Death Eater, and he had never harmed anyone after the night Dumbledore died. Hermione and Harry spoke in his favor and managed to keep him out of Azkaban. They helped keep his mother out as well, but his father had a life sentence in Azkaban. Malfoy simply said that he deserved it. It seemed like Malfoy had a change of heart, as she ran into him several time at charities and rebuilding. He knew that people would hate him for the mark on his skin, but he tried anyway. She respected him from that. They ran into each other so many times that they had a few conversations. He apologized for everything that he said to her, and sounded really sincere. At first she was shocked but now she knew that he was different. She no longer looked at him as an enemy, but rather an acquaintance and a classmate.

She snapped out of her flashbacks. She decided that the year wouldn't be too bad, and she sat down. Professor McGonagall introduced both of them to each other. They said hi. He looked civil and she knew that this might work out. It wasn't her ideal person for her to spend a lot of her time with, but she knew that it would work out in the end.

Professor McGonagall explained to both of them about how they were sharing a dorm, and the things that they were doing. She said that they were having a few more parties so that they could help the students get back into a happy school mood. The first party they had to help plan was the Halloween Bash. After that, she left both of them to do patrols and get to know each other. Draco finally directly spoke to Hermione after the Professor left.

"So, I guess we should get to know each other a little better, since we are going to share a dorm. You are OK with that right?"

"I have absolutely nothing against you. I know that you were only doing what you grew up with, and we're expected to do. You've apologized more than enough times. I'm OK with your idea to get to know each other"

Hermione knew that this was going to be awkward for the first few days. She decided to ease the tension by suggesting that they play a game.

"Why don't we play 20 questions?"

"What's that?"

Hermione forgot that 20 questions was a muggle game. She proceeded to explain the game to him.

"Both of us ask each other questions. You have to answer honestly. We stop after 20 questions. It is a game that muggles play to get to know each other."

"Oh, OK. Why don't you go first?"

"Sure. What's your favorite color?"

"It's actually Blue. Everyone assumes it's green because I am in Slytherin, but that isn't true. Anyway, what's your favorite thing to do?"

He pauses before adding something.

"You can't answer with reading or studying."

"Why does everyone assume that I like to study? I like reading for pleasure and I only study so that I could have become Head Girl and so I didn't have to work so hard this year. I already know everything that they are going to teach this year, and I'm pretty sure that Harry won't get into a huge amount of trouble this year, so I don't have to do anything except homework and pass the N.E.W.T's.

"That's actually a really smart idea. I didn't study as much as you, but I think I won't be as busy as everyone else this year either. There is a reason that I am Head Boy. What happened to Harry anyway? I haven't seen him since lunch we had a week after the trial."

His voice went quiet near the end of the sentence. Hermione could sense that he was trying to keep his past from catching up with him.

"Harry is doing well. He is dating Ginny."

"Oh the Weaslette. What is happening with you and the Weasel anyway?"

Hermione blushed. Everyone seemed to be asking the question.

"We tried it out, but decided that it would work out. We are friends, nothing more. I'm still single."

At this point, their game was long forgotten.

"OK, no need to get defensive."

"I wasn't trying to."

"OK. I think we should do our patrols now. I'll talk to you again later."

"OK".

They both got up, and went separate ways for their patrols.

* * *

Hermione went through the train. Nothing was really out of ordinary. She could see the faces of everyone, and she wished that she could see their normal smiles, but sadly, the war had robbed them of that as well. She wondered if by the end of the year, they could have a semblance of normal.

Near the end of the train, she found the carriage that her friends were sitting in. She had finished her patrols and there was an hour or so left, so she went to their carriage. Ron and Harry were playing exploding snaps, while Ginny and Neville were talking, and Luna was reading a newspaper article from the Quibbler. Hermione sat down and said hi. Everyone stopped what they were doing and said hi.

"Hey Mione. Who's Head Boy?"

"You won't believe me, buts it's Malfoy."

"Well he was 2nd best most years."

"Yeah. I know. I guess it could be worse."

Everyone started talking to Hermione about how she liked being Head Girl. She was happy that everyone forgave Malfoy, that was, everyone except Ron.

Malfoy had gone and apologized to everyone over the summer. They understood that he was forced, and they knew that he had changed, so they accepted his apologies. Ron was a different story. He threatened to hurt Malfoy if he saw him again. Ron tried to convince them that Malfoy was bad news, and that he would only betray us again, but nobody believed him. Everyone made a mutual agreement not to talk about Malfoy when Ron was around.

Now, they were on the train, talking about things that were involved with Malfoy. They were all talking but Hermione noticed that Ron wasn't saying anything. She looked over to him, and he looked mad. suddenly he started yelling.

"HE IS BAD NEWS. I WILL NOT LET YOU SHARE A DORM WITH THAT MONSTER."

"You can't tell me what to do. It's the rules. I'm fine with it, and Professor McGonagall is too."

"I'll go ask Professor McGonagall to change the rules."

At that time, the train stopped, so Ron angrily stomped out. Hermione was worried about what he might do in his rash behavior, but she didn't have time to, as everyone was walking out of the train. Hermione was worried that she couldn't find Ron, but she got onto the carriage with her friends anyway. She hoped that he didn't make too much fuss with Professor McGonagall.

They reached Hogwarts. She found Ron there, and it looked like he got back to normal. They all sat, and watched the sorting. Professor McGonagall presented Malfoy and herself as Head Boy and Girl. Then they all got into the feast. Afterwards, everyone walked away to their house dorms, while Hermione walked towards Professor McGonagall to figure out where the Head Dorms were.

"Ah yes Miss Granger. We will wait for Mister Malfoy, and then we will walk you to the dorms rooms."

Malfoy walked up, and the Professor led them to the dorm. It was on the Fifth floor, a few doors away from the entrance to the Room of Requirements.

"The password is _unity_. I trust you not to tell this too many people. You both will be staying here. This room exists to help both of you work together on Head assignments. Your first thing to do is plan the Halloween Ball in 2 months. God knows we need the happy spirit. Anyway, I'll leave you two to get settled. See both of you tomorrow."

Then, she walked away. Uneasily, Hermione looked at Malfoy. He looked nervous. She said the password and they went inside. What they saw shocked them both.

The dorm was very large. It had a kitchen with a living area. Then there were two rooms, one which said Draco Malfoy, and the other which said Hermione Granger. The room had red, gold, green, and silver, but the colors were put together to make it look amazing. There was a common bathroom for both of them. Hermione wasn't too happy with that, but she guessed that it would do. They went into their rooms, and saw that the room perfectly matched their personalities. Hermione's was very roomy, and had a bookshelf. She unpacked, and came out of her room, only to see Malfoy already sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"How did you finish unpacking so quickly?"

"I didn't finish unpacking all the way. I did most of it, but obviously my warmer clothes would stay away, so things like that are still in my suitcases."

"Oh, OK. Well, what do you think of the rooms?"

Malfoy put away his book, as he saw that she was trying to start a conversation. Hermione looked over at the clock. It was only 10:00. She was going to make coffee. She went into the kitchen just to see what's there. Malfoy followed her.

"I really like my room. What about you?"

"Mine perfectly fits my personality. I love it."

"Um, Granger. Are you sure that you are OK with rooming with me?"

Hermione was shocked that he would even think of asking a question like that. She thought that they were on good terms now. She didn't like that Malfoy still thought that she hated him, so she decided to ignore his question, make it sound like water under the bridge, because it was.

"How much sugar do you like in your Coffee?"

"Granger, I asked you a question!"

"I asked you a question too. How much sugar do you like in your coffee?"

"Granger, answer the damn question!"

"Watch your language. I put one spoon of sugar in your coffee."

"Fine, Granger. I'll take the stupid coffee."

"Good. I didn't answer your question because I was shocked that you thought that I would still hate you. I thought we were like friends."

"I know, but I wanted to make sure that you weren't feigning comfort for the sake of it."

"Malfoy. I am fine with rooming with you. I am comfortable with it.

"OK. Well, thanks for the coffee Granger."

"No problem. I'm going to get some sleep for the first day of classes. Goodnight Malfoy."

"Good Night Granger."

Hermione walked into her room. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to sleep. Like everyone else, she had nightmares from the war. Sometimes she would only get 2-3 hours of sleep. This clearly wasn't the case, because as soon as she hit the extremely comfortable bed, she fell asleep, and didn't get up again until the morning.

 **Please Read and Review**


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

Hermione woke up feeling a little disoriented. For a moment she was surprised at the change in setting. Then, the events of the previous day came back to her. She was in the Head Dorms. She looked over to see what time it was. It was 6:00 A.M. She had enough time to get ready and get to breakfast before the rush.

She got ready for the day and walked to the shower room, only to see Malfoy already there. She looked at him. He looked like he had just gotten out. He was wearing boxers and had a towel wrapped around him. Hermione thought's were running.

 _His hair looks so nice._

 _Ooh, he looks hot._

 _Wait, why did I think that, we aren't even friends._

Hermione blushed. Those thoughts weren't supposed to be running through her head. She tried to stop staring at him. At that very moment, Malfoy looked up. He caught her staring at smirked.

"Hey Granger. Like what you see?"

She blushed. She was wondering when cocky Malfoy was going to come back, and he finally did.

"No, I was just waiting for you to come out of the shower."

"Sure Granger. I'll just go get ready."

He rolled his eyes, and walked into his room. She felt extremely flushed, and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When she got out, she say Malfoy waiting there for her. She was curious, Why would he wait for her? Was it because of what happened earlier?

"Granger, I was waiting for you. I was wondering if you wanted to walk down with me?"

She internally sighed of relief. He didn't mention it again.

"OK sure. I'm coming."

"Hurry up, I want to get there before the crowd."

Both of them grabbed their stuff and made sure they didn't forget anything. Then they walked out and went towards the Great Hall. The walk their was short, and no conversation passed between both of them. Hermione took solace in the silence, but she was worried that Malfoy would think that she liked him, because she didn't, right? They weren't even really friends yet.

They reached the Great Hall and found that some people had already come down, but there weren't too many. They were about to go to their respective tables when Professor McGonagall called them over.

"Yes Professor?"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I assume you enjoy your dorms?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Here are your schedules. You guys should start planning the ball later this week."

She starts listing things that she expected them to do as Heads. After she was done, she looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley came to me last night after the feast. He demanded that you got a dorm away from Mr. Malfoy. Do you have any problem with your dorm arrangements?"

"No Professor. I told Ron that I was fine with Malfoy being Head Boy."

"OK good. It would do you well to convince that to Mr. Weasley as well."

"Yes ma'am."

Both of them walked away.

"You don't have to stand up for me with the Weasel."

"I want to though."

"OK..."

He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat with some people that Hermione assumed were his friends. She noticed that Malfoy and his friends sat at the end of the table, while there were a few people on the other end of the table that weren't talking to anyone. Everyone else sat in the middle. She decided that she would ask Malfoy later.

She walked over to the Gryffindor table. She saw Harry and Ginny talking while Ron stuffed his mouth with food. Hermione sat down and started to get food.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey Harry, Ginny. Ron slow down. The food isn't going anywhere."

He cleared his throat.

"Sorry Mione. Good Morning. Did you talk to Professor McGonagall about getting a new dorm?"

He continued to eat, as if it wasn't a big deal. Hermione was shocked that he would be so leisure about this.

"Professor McGonagall told me that you talked to her about this. I can't believe that you would do that. Malfoy is fine, and I am ok with rooming with him. He isn't a bad guy Ron, and you need to stop thinking like this. I told Professor McGonagall that I was ok with Malfoy, and that I would talk to you to change your mind. Nobody thinks that he is a bad guy except you, so maybe you are the one who is wrong."

"Mione, he is a Death Eater, how are you ok with this? He will hurt you."

Ron looked over at Harry and Ginny for support, but both of them looked at him the same way that Hermione was.

"Ron, Hermione is right. Malfoy isn't a bad guy. You need to stop thinking that he is."

"Ron, you are my brother, but I will not side with you about a petty argument where you refuse to see the truth."

Ron looked hurt. Hermione felt bad that they were have such a harsh conversation their second day back, but she wouldn't be able to deal with him like this.

"Well if none of you are going to see him for who is, I guess I will have to do something about it myself."

After that, he stormed off, in a very similar fashion to the way he did on the train ride.

"I'm sorry that I had to drag you into that."

"It's fine Mione, he was wrong. We'll get him to see sense, together."

"Thanks guys."

All of them got up and went to their first class. Ginny was back for redoing sixth year, so she had different classes than Harry and Hermione. Harry gave her a quick kiss and told her that he would see her during lunch.

Their first class was Potions, which they had with the Slytherins, so they both walked down to the Dungeons. They reached only a little earlier than Professor Slughorn did. Ron was sitting next to Lavender, and Harry to the last seat next to a Gryffindor, Parvati, so Hermione had to sit with a Slytherin.

Hermione looked around and saw that the seat next to Malfoy was empty so she sat there. He looked a little shocked, but he didn't saw anything about it. Hermione looked around and saw that nobody cared about where she had sat except Ron. He was glaring at Malfoy. She hoped that he would have been a little less obvious about his ridiculous hatred on Malfoy. She sighed. She was going to have to work a little harder to get Ron to listen to her.

Luckily, Professor Slughorn started teaching, and she was able to push aside her thoughts and learn.

"Hello class. I'm happy that all of you are back to repeat this year. last year was a monstrosity that I wish could have been avoided, nevertheless, lets gets started. This a NEWT class, so today we are going to be working on Felix Felicis, which I am sure all of you know about. It's known as liquid luck and..."

Hermione sat back and listened as Professor Slughorn taught the class about the potion. She had already taken the notes before hand, so she was waiting for the hands on experience.

Soon enough, the Professor was done talking, and let them all go about making the potion. Before the started, he clearly reiterated that the potion would need to sit for 6 months after they finished, so it wouldn't be wise for them to consume any after they finished.

Hermione got up to get the supplies. When she got back, she put them on the table and got to work.

"Granger, could you cut this?"

He handed her the Murtlap. She took it and began chopping. The entire class went on like this. They didn't really talk except to make the potion, but somehow, they worked in perfect harmony. They finished earlier than everyone else. The professor came over to check their potion.

"My, this potion looks perfect. I congratulate you on your potion making skills Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I think I'll keep this batch for both of you, and give it back to you after it is done in 6 months. It is your award for finishing earlier than everyone else, and with a perfect potion.

He walked away to go check on everyone else.

"I guess we work well together Granger?"

"I guess we do."

"Anyway, why was the weasel staring at me earlier."

"He still think that you are evil and will kill us all behind our backs."

She almost laughed at how ridiculous it sounded, but it was true.

"How dare he? I though we were friends."

Draco feigned hurt. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his dramatics. Why was she laughing? She had never laughed at Malfoy's jokes before.

"I guess I'll have to stay away."

"Oh, no, I'll loose my only friend."

"Friend?"

"Aren't we friends?"

He looked a little less confident, and Hermione could see that he genuinely though they were friends. She was glad that he thought that they were friends.

"Now, I am fine with being your friend, I just didn't think that you thought we were."

"Well we are. Ok."

Hermione liked the change in him. He was a lot more carefree.

"Ok."

Suddenly, he stopped looking so carefree, and put on his "Pureblood mask" again.

"Hermione, the class is about to end. Bye."

"OK. Bye."

She was a little sad that he hid himself in public. She was going to work on making him happier. He didn't need his Pureblood mask anymore.

By then, class had ended, and both of them parted ways. After class, Ron walked up to Hermione.

"Why were you laughing and talking to him?"

"Because he did something funny. Why does it matter?"

"Mione, he is the bad guy, don't listen to him."

"Ron, listen. I won't talk to you if you keep bringing this up. Just let it go."

Her voice had a final tone, and her eyes almost challenged him to do anything otherwise.

"Ok, fine. I'll drop it."

"Good."

They walked to their next class.

Hermione went though the rest of the day. She was very happy to be back in Hogwarts. By the time it was dinner, she couldn't believe that the day had gone by so quickly. She walked into the dinning hall and glanced over at the Slytherin table. She saw the same set up, Malfoy laughing with some friends, and a few Slytherins sitting all alone at the end of the table. Why were they all alone?

She quickly changed her train of though and went over to talk to her friends. She had her dinner and walked back with her friends to Gryffindor tower. After saying goodnight, she went back to her own dorms and saw Malfoy already there, reading a book.

"Hey Malfoy. What book are you reading?"

"A muggle book."

"Which one?"

She was excited that he was reading a muggle book.

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Ooh, that is one of my favorites."

"I don't like it that much. Jane seems like such a silly person. Running like a mad woman, just for love."

"I think it is sweet. Even miscommunication did stop their love. But I like Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's story better."

"I don't like this Mr. Darcy. He seems so rude."

"You know, he reminds me of you. With his mask. Everyone thinks he is stuck up, distant, and rude, but the people who really know his see his good side."

Suddenly Malfoy got up.

"You don't really know me Granger, so don't act like you do. I told you we were friends, but it takes a lot more than that to get me to open up."

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I just wanted to find out why you hide behind that mask of yours. Voldemort is gone, and nobody will try to use you anymore. You can open up to me."

"I've been broken beyond that. Don't bother."

Hermione could see the pain in his eyes as he walked into his room.

"Goodnight Granger."

"Goodnight Malfoy."

Then Hermione heard him slam the door behind him. Oh, what had she done? She made plans to take a different approach tomorrow. She was going to fix Malfoy, no matter how broken he thought he was.

She did a little homework, and then went into her room. Then she pulled out her diary. She forgot to write in it yesterday because of everything that happened. She decided to write for both days.

 _September 2nd, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was the first day of classes. I'm Head Girl, and Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. We share a dorm. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. He seems like a nice guy. I just wish I could help. The war hit him really hard. He wears a mask just to make sure that people don't see how broken he is. Sometimes he is really carefree and easy going. Sometimes he is uptight and distance. Sometimes he seems so broken. Sometimes he is his normal arrogant self. I don't understand the mystery that is Draco Malfoy, and I really want. I want to help him, and I will._

 _Anyway, this morning I saw him coming out of the shower. He was covered all the way, but he looked hot, in a way that I have never seen before. I am pretty sure I am not attracted to him, but I thought it was worth mentioning._

 _Ron still hates him, and I don't understand why. I got him to drop the topic, but I don't know how long that will last._

 _I really liked my classes. All the extra work paid off. I think I'll be fine this year._

 _There are some kids who sit away from everyone else at the Slytherin table. I meant to ask Malfoy about them, but I didn't get the chance. I'll try again tomorrow._

 _Goodnight Diary._

After writing in her diary. She pulled out her copy of Pride and Prejudice and she read until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I hope you liked Chapter 2. Thanks for bearing with me about it. Again, sorry for any OOCness**

 **I'm making this up as I go, so if you guys see anything that might be not be compliant with the books, please tell me.**

 **I also have a question for you guys. Would you like all of the story to be in Hermione's POV, or do you want me to switch to Draco's POV sometimes?**

 **Please Review, it would make me so happy.**


	3. Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

Hermione got ready the next day and didn't run into Malfoy all day. She went down to breakfast alone. She didn't have any classes with him. She saw him at the Slytherin table, but he didn't say anything to her. While she was hurt that he was ignoring her, she decided to talk to him after dinner, so she spent time with her friends instead.

Before dinner, 6th and 7th years had a free period. Hermione took the opportunity to visit the Gryffindor dormitory and talk to Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

She reached the tower to see Harry and Ron playing chess.

"Who's winning?"

"Ron is, of course."

"OK. Where is Ginny?"

"In the girls dorms."

"OK."

Hermione walked upstairs and saw Ginny in front of her mirror.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Trying out some new makeup I got. Harry is taking me out on a date this weekend, so I want to see if this looks good."

"OK."

"Wait Ginny, could I borrow some makeup? I forget mine from the burrow. I asked Molly to send it over, but she said that she couldn't find it."

"Since when do you use makeup?"

"Hey! Just because I don't use it normally doesn't mean I don't use it. When I try I can look good."

"Yeah I know Mione. Here you go. I think this might be good."

"Thanks Ginny."

Hermione put away the makeup. She asked Ginny on a whim, and now she was still wondering why she asked for it. Who would she want to impress anytime? Her thoughts lead her to the Halloween Ball. Who would ask her to the ball? Maybe... Then she shook her head. She scolded herself. The Halloween Ball wasn't even a ball where you came with a partner. No, she wanted the makeup to make her potential costume look good.

"Stop your fantasies Hermione."

She came back to reality and spend the rest of the free period talking to Ginny, and later Ron and Harry.

After the free period, all of them walked to dinner. Malfoy still didn't talk to her, but he seemed to be starring at Hermione all dinner. She shook him off and enjoyed her dinner.

After dinner she went to the Head Dorms to find Malfoy sitting on the couch reading a book again.

"Why were you avoiding me today?"

"Because I was mean to you. Everything I said to you yesterday was true, but I should not have said that."

"It's OK. You were right. I shouldn't push you. Instead I'll try to get your trust and get to know the real you."

"You can try Granger, but it won't work."

"Oh I'll try Malfoy. I'll try and I'll win."

"Sure..."

He rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book.

"Malfoy, why are there a few kids who sit at one end of the table, and why do you and your friends sit away from everyone else as well?"

He put down his book. His stormy grey eyes stared at Hermione. If he didn't look mad, she could have stared into his eyes forever and never see the exact same mix of color.

"The kids at the end still support Voldemort's ideals. Nobody wants to spend time with them. Me, my friends, and our families were part of Voldemort's gang. We all stated that we didn't agree, so people are OK with us, but they still prefer to stay away. They think we are dangerous."

"Oh. I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine. You were just being curious. Oh, and Granger?"

"Yeah."

"You don't know me as much as my friends, but you definitely know me. This dorm room is where I feel free to be myself, and you are a part of that. Thanks, for being my friend."

"No problem Malfoy."

Hermione was happy that he trusted her, but for some reason, she felt down when he said friend. Wasn't that what they were. They met a few times outside of school for fun. They were definitely friends, and she had seen him change from what he was, to the nice person she was talking to. She talked to him more than anyone else talked to him, but that's because they were friends. This was all true, so why did the facts make her feel disappointed? She needed to go to sleep or do something before her mind came up with crazy thoughts. She decided to do some homework. She started working, and both of them continued in silence. Hermione had finished most of her homework in between classes, so she only had a little homework left. By 11:00 she was done.

"Goodnight Malfoy."

He looked up from his book.

"Goodnight Granger. I guess I should get to sleep too."

Suddenly she remembered that they needed to plan the Halloween Ball.

"Hey, Malfoy, do you want to start planning the Halloween Ball tomorrow?"

"Sure, that was what I was thinking too."

She nodded and went to her room. Then she pulled out her diary.

 _September 3rd, 1998_

Dear Diary,

 _I don't really think this diary is for school anymore. Things are going to be the same everyday. I go to classes and do my homework. It would be preposterous for me to just write about the same thing every single day. Because of this, I'm only going to write about other stuff._

 _Today me and Ginny spent a little time talking about girly stuff while the boys played chess. After_ _dinner, I talked to Malfoy. We are fine again, and he isn't mad at me anymore. He told me that we were friends and that should have made me happy, but all I felt was disappointment. I am confused. Why do I feel like this. When I stared into his eyes, I felt like forgetting everything. We have to start working on the Halloween Ball, and I can't help but look forward to spending more time with him._

 _Bye Diary._

Once she finished, Hermione put away her diary and went to sleep. So far, she had been lucky enough to not have a nightmare, and this night would have been the same, except that she didn't factor Malfoy I to those calculations. Almost as soon as she fell asleep, she was awoken by a blood curdling scream.

She quickly ran into the main dorm and heard that the sound was coming from Malfoy's room. She ran into his room and saw him screaming and in sweats. She quickly went to comfort him. She knew how bad these nightmares were, after all, she had nightmares too. She sat next to him on his bed and tried to wake him.

"Shhh Draco. You're OK. You're at Hogwarts. It's me, Hermione, I'm next to you. Voldemort is dead, and he can't hurt us again. Your father is in Azkaban, and your mother is safe too."

He woke up.

"Hermione, you're OK!"

"Of course I am. What happened?"

"I had a nightmare. It's OK. I'm fine."

"Sure? I'm going to my room now."

"I'm sure. Goodnight and sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine."

Hermione walked into her room and tried to fall asleep again. She couldn't because her brain was running at a million miles an hour. She couldn't stop thinking about what Malfoy could have been dreaming about. Why did he ask if she was OK?

Little did she know that Malfoy was awake in the next room with his brain running just as fine. He was worried that Hermione found out that he was having nightmares. No one was supposed to know. He taught about his nightmare. It was of Hermione being tortured. He always hated that moment because he never did something to help her, but now, he felt some unspeakable rage at the event. He had never felt like that before. It shocked him. He was worried about something else too. Hermione had called him Draco and it confused him so much. He called her Hermione, and that fused him even more. They never called each other by their first names, so it really surprised him that she did that. Did she do it on purpose, or was it just in the moment? What did it mean? Why did he do it?

Both of them laid on their beds with their running thoughts untill they got tired enough to sleep.

* * *

The next day was not a peaceful one by a long shot. Once she got out of the shower, she saw Malfoy.

"Hello Malfoy, aren't you usually in the main hall by now?"

He frowned. What had she said wrong?

"I just wanted to see if you were OK after what happened last night."

"It's fine."

Hermione was worried. Why were their conversations so awkward?

"I'm sorry, I forgot to cast the sound proof spell."

"It's fine, I forgot to as well."

"Oh, OK. Well do you want to go down?"

"Sure."

They both walked down and went to their respective tables.

They ate breakfast and went to their classes.

The day passed by way too quickly for Hermione's liking. Before she knew it, dinner was already over and she was going to her dorm. Once she got back, she saw Malfoy already at a desk with some plans in front of him.

"Hey Granger. I have some plans for the Halloween Ball set up."

"OK, let me see."

Hermione sat next to him at the desk and looked at what he was writing.

"Obviously it will be a costume party, so all we need to plan is 3 things. Food, Decorations, and Entertainment and Music. Professor McGonagall will tell everyone about it, so we don't need to worry about that. Do you want to split the work?"

"Sure, I'll take decorations, you take entertainment, and we'll work on food afterwards, since it will be the easiest."

"OK sure."

And so they both worked. They kept up conversation, bust mostly it was silence. ThWith that, Hermione ey worked on the ball, and on their homework. Eventually, Hermione started feeling sleepy. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost midnight. She decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight Granger."

Hermione walked into her room and pulled out her diary.

 _September 4th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Last Night, Malfoy had a nightmare. It was really weird because he asked me if I was OK. Why would I not be OK, and why would he ask about that right after having a nightmare?_ _This morning he acted really awkward with me. I think that last night changed something and I don't know if it is a good or a bad thing._

 _We worked on the Halloween Ball today. We decided to change the name to Halloween Bash because it sounds more festive. I'm in charge of decorations and I know I'm going to need help. I've come up with some basic ideas, but I'm going to need help with final ideas, and for actually setting up the place for the bash._ _It has only been a few days since we got back, but I am absolutely shocked by how calm it is. Things seem so nice. The days feel like hours. The one thing I look forward to the most is talking to Malfoy at the end of the day. I'm surprised how quickly we became friends. I hope it doesn't change._

 _The school work isn't really hard, and I feel more free than I normally feel in school._

With that, Hermione went to sleep.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little choppy. I'm trying to move on the plot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Diary Entries

**This chapter is going to be a little different. It's going to be a few days in Hermione's diary entries. I did this to move the plot along. The next chapter will go back to the original** **style. I'm sorry if this story sounds really weird at times. Sorry for any errors. I wrote this entire chapter on my phone and autocorrect might have changed things a little.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Diary Entries

 _September 5th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think Malfoy used Muffliato last night. I didn't hear any screams, but this morning he looked really worn out. So far this year I haven't had an nightmares, and I think this is the luckiest I've been._

 _It's Saturday. I hung out with Luna today. She said that I look a little happier and that she likes it. She told me that something changed that is making me less moody. She is really wise sometimes, but nothing has changed enough to affect my mood. The only change is Malfoy and I don't think his friendship is enough to make me happier as a person. Is it?_

 _In the afternoon, Ginny and Harry got back from their date. I asked Ginny for a little help with the Halloween Bash. She stayed with me and we got most of the details done. She told me to come back tomorrow so that I could get it done with it. It's amazing how good she is with design. Our ideas look nice. After dinner I wanted to show them to Malfoy, but he wasn't back. I still haven't heard him come in. I don't know where he is, but I know he'll come back eventually._

* * *

 _September 6th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I used Muffliato last night too. I didn't want to run my luck too thin. It was a good thing. I had a nightmare. It was of the final battle. Harry was actually dead and Voldemort was asking if people wanted to join him. Draco was the first to walk over and he looked back and gave me a smirk. He asked me if I actually thought that we were friends, as if the very idea was preposterous. I don't know why, but I could actually feel my heart break. The battle started again, and he cast a spell straight at me. Then, I woke up. I could feel myself in sweats and my throat hurt, probably from screaming. I don't know why I had that nightmare, but it is a new one that I can add to the reel._

 _Malfoy still wasn't there today. Even after dinner, I didn't see him. I hope he comes back by tomorrow._

 _I spent some time with Harry and Ron today. Me and Ginny didn't work on the Halloween Bash, but I guess it is OK, because I still have untill the 12th before me and Draco set up a date to talk, finalize things, and start working on food. Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to us on October 1st to make sure we have things planned._

 _I hope I don't have another nightmare tonight._

* * *

 _September 7th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Malfoy was back this morning. He looks even worse than normal. I think he has been having really bad nightmares._

 _Today was the same as other school days. I never realized the number of classes we have without Slytherin. I only have one class with Malfoy a day. Today it was Arithmancy. He talks to me in class, but he seems closed off. He really does confuse me. He always seem different. After dinner we had our patrols, and then he was his normal cocky self. I think the broken him is there, but it isn't really him. The closed off Malfoy is his mask, and his cocky self is who he really is. I can't really be sure, but it's the best I could get. My new goal is to become good friends with him by the Halloween Bash._

 _During our patrols the first thing I brought up was that he was gone all weekend. He said that he went to visit his mom, and then he dropped the question. I could tell that he was uncomfortable. His mom is still on house arrest, so I could understand his actions. Afterwards we talked about our childhood. I never knew how similar our childhoods were. The only huge difference was that our fathers. I got a nice caring father, and he got a stuck up, cocky, Death Eater. I really do feel sorry for him._

 _He seems to pull back whenever someone mentions his father. I think that Lucius Malfoy broke Draco Malfoy way too far. It will take some work to fix him again. In the middle of his cockyness, you can hear his insecurities._

 _We didn't work on the Halloween Bash today, but we have the time. By then we need to have all of the final plans._

 _When we were talking during patrols, I got to learn a lot about him. He likes to read, and we enjoy many other things in common. I'm happy that we are friends._

* * *

 _September 8th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Malfoy looked better this morning, I don't think he had a nightmare last night. We walked down together. We had potions again. Malfoy was his cocky self. I'm happy that he is happy. I truly am too invested in his well-being. After classes, Ginny and I worked on the decorations. I'm really happy I have a friend who will help me with stuff. I think it will only take two more days for us to be done._

 _After dinner, Malfoy was sitting, working on the Halloween Bash. He's almost done too. He looked a little more tired, but that's normal right?_

* * *

 _September 9th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Me and Ginny worked on the Halloween Bash a little more. We still aren't done, but we're almost there. Malfoy was already sleeping when I got back. It confused me a little. I worked on some Homework and went to sleep._

* * *

 _September 10th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Me and Ginny finished working on the decorations. Perfect timing, because it's Thursday, and I had to be done by Saturday morning._

 _Malfoy was reading a book after dinner. He was reading a Midsummer Nights Dream. We had a nice conversation about it. He kept complaining about the weirdness of love in all classics, while I said that it symbolizes everyone's life. Then, I said something I didn't expect. I started to relate it to our own lives. It doesn't even relate with love. Ours is with friendships, but the more he reads these classics, the more I start facing surprises. It's like my life is a fairytale, only I don't know the happily ever after. He seemed a little shocked by what I was talking about, but he took it in stride._

 _We didn't talk much about the Halloween Bash. He said he was almost done too._

* * *

 _September 11th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Malfoy told me that he was done working on entertainment. We started talking about our ideas, and his ideas were really good. He got arrangements for a professional orchestra and the Weird Sisters to come. We would have slower music, and fast music. I showed him Ginny's and my ideas about decorations. We had the regular hangings, but we planned to bewitch some paper bats to fly made final touches on the two topics, and we decided to work on food over the next week._

* * *

 _September 12th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I spent the day reading books. It was really relaxing. I haven't seen Malfoy, or anyone else all-day, and it weirds me out. Malfoy still isn't back, and I'm going to go to sleep._

* * *

 _September 13th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Malfoy was in a good mood today. We spent the day working on food and other details for the Halloween Bash. We didn't finish, but we got a good basic idea. I didn't really do anything else today._

* * *

 _September 14th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I had a nightmare last night. Everyone turned against me and I was the only one fighting for the light. I think it came from this Saturday, but I don't know. I talked to Ron today. Whenever I mentioned Malfoy he grumbled. I can tell that he still thinks that Malfoy is a bad guy, but I really want them to get along._

* * *

 _September 15th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Patrols have fully started. Me and Malfoy have to take Tuesday and Thursday nights. I really enjoy being Head Girl, and it isn't as much work as I thought it would be. During the patrols me and Malfoy talked a little more. I'm really happy we're friends, and it made me smile to see him talk about things that he was interested in._

* * *

 _September 16th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's only the first month, and I'm already starting to get bored. I blame Harry for doing things like this. I finished any homework I knew about._

* * *

 _September 17th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _During today's patrols, me and Malfoy talked about the Halloween Bash. We are nowhere_ _near done, but we are getting somewhere. We've been spending some time together outside of classes and before dinner, but it's always been alone. We haven't spent anytime with each other's friends._

* * *

 _September 18th, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Everyone is acting really weird around me. I haven't seen anyone since lunch. This includes Malfoy. Why is everyone avoiding me?_


	5. Birthday Suprises

Chapter 5: Birthday Surprises

Hermione got up on Saturday. She had a very refreshing sleep. She was very paranoid, but otherwise good. She was determined why everyone was avoiding her.

Nobody was there at breakfast. She assumed that everyone already ate breakfast because she had gotten up later.

She decided to spend the day reading some books outside. She sat near the lake, and started reading. As she read, she noticed that her friends were coming back from Hogsmede. She was hurt that they didn't invite her. Why were they acting as if she wasn't their friend. As she looked more closely, she could see everyone laughing, except Ron. As she tried to figure out why he was mad, she saw someone else in their group. It was Malfoy.

That was the last straw for Hermione. Everyone who was her friend was going out without her, and they were happy. It made her really upset.

They didn't show up for lunch either. Hermione had retreated to the head dorms, so that she could read in peace. She had absolutely nothing on her plate, and she was free. She should have been happy, but she wasn't. Everyone was avoiding her, and it made her really sad. At 3:00 in the afternoon, Hermione heard a knock on the door. She cautiously walked over and opened it. Outside she found Ginny.

"Oh, you're here. I was looking everywhere for you."

She sounded genuinely concerned, and Hermione got so angry that Ginny could act like nothing happened.

"Oh, really? Is that what you thought when all of you went to Hogsmede this morning without me?"

"Oh, Hermione, you've got it all wrong. We weren't trying to avoid you. You were sleeping, and we didn't want to wake you up."

"Sure..."

"OK, I know you are mad at me, but I will explain everything. Please just come with me."

Hermione was annoyed, but she was curious, so against her better nature, she followed Ginny.

As they walked through the hallway, Hermione tried to get something out of Ginny.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Ginny was smiling, and Hermione wondered what was so special that all of her friends were hiding something. She was so confused, and the thoughts in her head continued to bounce around and change until they reached their destination.

Ginny stopped in front of the room of requirement.

"Why are we here?"

"You'll see."

They walked inside, and Hermione saw a really dark room. Suddenly the lights turned on, and all of her friends jumped up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!"

Suddenly it all made sense to her. Her friends were acting weird because they were planning a surprise birthday party for her.

She looked around and saw food, and decorations, and a lot of presents.

"Wow! You didn't have to do all of this for me."

Harry spoke up first.

"Well Mione, You deserve it. Also, it was Malfoy's idea."

Hermione looked at Malfoy.

"Thank you."

"I said we were friends. This is what friends do for each other."

Hermione smiled. She was so excited. She had forgotten that today was her birthday.

Then she felt bad. She thought her friends were ditching her, when they were planning a party for her. She decided that it was all behind her, and that she should celebrate.

"Sorry Ginny."

"It's fine. I would have thought the same thing."

"Anyway, let's get this party started!"

"Yeah!"

For the next few hours, everyone partied. Hermione spent time talking to everyone, and she had a lot of fun.

Time passed by very quickly. The food slowly disappeared, but the tower of presents was still there.

"Hey Granger."

"Hey Malfoy. Thanks again."

"No problem. We haven't really spent a lot of time together outside of Head Duties."

"I realized. So, now we are not here for Head Duties. What do you want to do?"

"I haven't spent time with your friends yet, besides planning this party. Why don't we play a game?"

Hermione realized that. She started making plans to spend time with his friends in return for this.

"Nope. No games yet. We'll play when we pull out the alcohol."

"OK then."

They promised not to pull out the alcohol until after "dinner time." They asked Professor McGonagall if they could have dinner in the Room of Requirements, and stay the night. She said yes, so they were waiting for the night for the games and the drinks. Luckily, the next day was Sunday.

* * *

Soon enough, tt was 7:00. They decided to eat dinner. Then, Hermione would open her presents, then they would play a game. Luna came out with dinner that looked fancy, even though Hermione assumed it was the same dinner everyone else had. She was absolutely wrong. When Luna uncovered the food, she saw that it was gourmet food.

Hermione gasped.

"Who got this?"

"I ordered it, it's been a while since I've had something fancy, and my mother basically forced me to after she heard the circumstances."

Hermione was so honored. She was happy that Narcissa liked her. Wait, why was that important? Hermione shook off the idea, and started a toast.

"Well then let's eat! This toast is to my friends."

"And this toast is to the birthday girl."

They ate until they were full. After they put the food away, the pulled the cake out, and Hermione tried to cut it. Then, someone stopped her.

"Wait Granger! You have to make a wish and blow out the candles first."

"Fine."

She thought about what her wish was. What would it even be?

She had already succeeded in helping Malfoy in some level. Maybe, she would just wish for all of her friends to get their happy ending. Then she blew out the candles. Everyone sang a song and clapped, then the boys pulled out the table with the gifts.

"Yikes, the pile looks even bigger from here. There are more presents than people."

"We know, now open them!"

Hermione started opening the presents.

"The first one says Ron."

She opened it. Inside she found a box of fancy chocolates.

"Thank you Ron."

She smiled. He always gave her simple things. They were friends, and she could understand that he grew up poor, but she guessed that it would be the cheapest gift there.

Inside was a letter, but she decided to read it later.

Next, she looked for Harry's present. She found two with his name on it. She opened them at the same time. One of them had a dress in it. The other one had a necklace. She looked a little more closely at it, and she saw the necklace was from her old house. It was her mother's.

She suddenly felt overwhelming sadness. Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes.

"Thank you so much Harry."

He smiled.

"I know you missed your parents, so I thought you might like something that used to belong to them. Ginny helped me get the dress, because I didn't know what to get you before I thought of the necklace."

Next, she moved onto the next presents. There was one from Ginny. Hermione opened it and saw a make up kit.

"Thank you?"

"I feel like you're going to need it soon."

Then Ginny grinned and looked over towards Malfoy. Suddenly Hermione understood what Ginny was implying, and she blushed. Hermione looked over at Ron, and saw that he looked mad. She really didn't like that Ron still hated Malfoy. Then she looked over at Malfoy. He kept his normal straight face, but she could see the ends of his mouth as they turned up slightly.

"Maybe. I'll move on. Next is Neville."

She looked for his present. She found a box with his name on it. She opened it and found a stack of books. Some of them were educational, but others were for pleasure. She looked through the books and found that she liked all of them.

"Thanks Neville. I'm sure I'll enjoy these."

"I know, the seemed like books that you would like."

She smiled. Her friends were making her feel so good. This day went from bad to good to better.

Next, she pulled out Luna's gift. I side, she found some earrings.

"They're made from a special shell that will keep your head clear."

"Thanks Luna, I'll need them."

Hermione was joking at this point. Luna had come down to earth a bit after the war, but she was still Luna.

Hermione looked at the table. There were only two boxes left. Both of them were from Malfoy. She opened both of them. One of them had a cage, and the other one had cat food and other stuff that you need for a cat. Hermione was confused as to why Malfoy would give her this when Crookshanks was dead.

She looked up to ask him when she saw that he was leaving the room. She looked around and saw that everyone except Ron was smiling. What was going on? Luckily she didn't have to wait very long because Malfoy came back quickly enough. He came back with a little box. He walked up to her and uncovered the box.

"This is why I gave you those gifts."

Hermione looked inside and saw a little kitten. She was so surprised that someone would go through all of that effort just to make her happy. She missed Crookshanks, and this began to fill up that space.

"I know that I am sentencing myself to torture but it's worth it if it makes you happy."

"What her name?"

"You can name her."

"Hmm. I think I'll name her Sierra. She looks so pretty!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks Draco."

Suddenly Draco froze. Hermione realized what she had done. Then, he relaxed.

"No problem Hermione."

Hermione smiled. She guessed that they were on first name basis now.

From behind her, she could hear Luna and Ginny squealing. Oh great, they both official shipped her and Draco. Now she was going to have to convince them that Draco was only her friend. Nothing more...

She hugged him, and then excused herself to put her new cat up in the Head Dorms.

* * *

Once she came back, she saw that everyone had set up the room for a party, and brought out the alcohol and fire whisky.

"Let's get this party started!"

She heard Ginny shout, and proceed to pop a bottle open. It was good that tomorrow was Sunday, because it seemed like they were planning to get wasted.

As they drank, the decided to bring out the cards and play strip poker. Everyone sat down, and the started to play. Hermione was starting to see that Luna, Neville, and Ginny were getting a little woozy. The games went by. Hermione hadn't played Poker a lot, so she was down to her shirt, bra, and underwear very quickly. Luckily it was a long shirt, but she could tell that it was getting to close for comfort. She excused herself from the game, and put all of her clothes on again.

She watched everyone else continue to play. Eventually Ginny and Luna got to same level as her, and they left the game. The boys continued until they were down to their boxers. Draco was the winner, as he was the last one to that level. Hermione watched, and as soon as Draco took off his shirt, she realized that she had been staring at his abs. She shook her head and tried to look away as she blushed furiously. However he caught her and sent a cocky grin towards her.

"OK, let's do something else."

"Sure. Something that doesn't involve me loosing to Bloody Malfoy."

"How about Truth or Dare?"

There was a unanimous yes.

They started to play. For a while, nothing fell on her, but she didn't trust her luck that much. Eventually Ginny asked her.

"Truth or Dare Hermione?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Malfoy."

"OK."

Hermione suddenly wished that she hadn't said Dare, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She walked up to Draco.

"Come on. I know you want to."

"I do not. It's just for the dare."

"I'm insulted. Don't you want to kiss me?"

"No."

He feigned shock. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Ron was blushing. She ignored him and kissed Draco on the cheek. Then she smiled at Ginny.

"Done!"

"Nope, you have to kiss him on the lips."

"Fine."

She turned towards Draco. He was smirking at her.

She slowly leaned in and let her lips touch his. She tentatively kissed him, letting her emotions run through her as she relished the feeling of his lips, surprised to see that instead of the icy cold she was expecting they were quite warm. She started to feel her conscience slip away as he kissed her. She didn't know how long they were like that. She wanted more.

Suddenly she remembered where she was. She wasn't supposed to be kissing him like this. It was only a dare. She started scolding herself and pulled away. She stared into his eyes and saw him staring back. She looked towards Ginny.

"I did it."

"Did you like it?"

Did she like it? Hermione didn't know the answer to that herself. All that she knew was that this was a dare, and didn't change anything between them.

"I liked it, but.."

She looked at Draco.

"He could have been better."

She smirked and saw the priceless expression on his face.

"Do you know who you are talking to?! I'll give you better if you want it."

She knew that the obvious answer was no, but for some reason she wanted to say yes. She wanted more. The idea shocked her, and she quickly ended the subject.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass. Anyway, who's next?"

They kept playing. Hermione didn't really do anything much after that, and slowly, they got more and more drunk. Since the Strip Poker, she could feel the alcohol in her system.

After the game, Draco came up to her.

"Did you actually not like it?"

She didn't know what to say.

"We're friends. We've barely been friends long enough for me to say yes even if I wanted to. Yeah I liked the kiss, the same way I've liked every kiss that I've ever had, but that doesn't mean anything."

She was lying of course, but it had to be done.

"I wasn't implying that it meant anything. I just wanted to know if I still had my touch. Which, I do, so thank you. See you later."

She felt slightly hurt that the question was a test to help his ego, but she shrugged it off. They were friends, nothing more. It had become her mantra now.

She saw Ron staring at her. She walked up to him.

"I understand that you still don't like Draco, but he is not the bad guy. Get over it, or you'll lose the people you care about."

"Hermione, he is dangerous. I don't understand why any of you trust him."

"I wish you would just see sense."

Then she walked away to talk to some of her other friends. She drank some more fire whisky, and soon, everything was a haze. She didn't know when it happened, but eventually she passed out.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was in a bed in the Room of Requirements. First she looked around to make sure that she was alone. She say that everyone else was still asleep. Everyone was on their own bed, and she could see the mess from the previous night. She checked the time, and saw that it was really early. Then, the hangover hit her, and her head started throbbing.

She assumed that nobody was awake, so she quickly snuck out and grabbed clothes and hangover potions for everyone. During that time, she changed, and drank the potions. She was feeling much better, and went back to the Room of Requirements just as the first few students started coming out.

By the time she got back, almost everyone was awake. Ginny was still fast asleep. She gave the potion to everyone and gave them the change of clothes.

"Thank you Mione."

"No problem Harry."

Eventually Ginny got up, and everyone got set. They worked on getting the room back to normal. Finally, they were finished right around breakfast time. They grabbed all their stuff and left the room of requirements for the last time that day. As they walked downstairs, Hermione wondered what else happened while she was drunk.

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Isn't that the question on all of our minds?"

"Thank you Draco, I know that."

"It had to be said."

He flashed his cocky smirk and Hermione could feel something inside her. What was that, and why was it effecting her so much?

"OK, so first we talked, then we played Strip Poker, and then we played Truth or Dare. Then we talked and spent time until we all passed out, one by one."

"Did I do anything weird?"

"You kissed me, but that's it."

The night's events came back to her. She turned away to hide her blush. As she turned, she could see Ron stomping away. Obviously, he wasn't happy with that kiss.

"Yeah, I remember."

Hermione went to talk to Ron.

"Listen, I know you don't like Draco, but you really need to get yourself together and get over it."

"He is dangerous. Why won't any of you believe me?"

"I know people died, but that war made you delirious. Draco was never a bad guy."

"Ok, I get it. Go spend time with your new death eater friends. Why bother talking to me?"

"That is exactly what I will do. I won't talk to you until you get it through your head that Draco is not dangerous."

"Ok then."

He walked toward the great hall, and sat as far away from everyone else as possible. Ginny came up to Hermione and asked her what happened.

"Ron was acting like a git, as usual."

"Oh I know. He'll come around eventually."

"I hope so."

Then, they both went to eat breakfast together.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day reading, spending time with her friends, and getting to know her new cat. She knew that Draco didn't really like cats too much, so Sierra stayed in Hermione's room. Hermione didn't see Draco until after dinner. She assumed that he was spending time with his own friends. After dinner, she say him reading.

"Hello Draco."

He put his book down. "Hi Hermione."

"I'm glad we're on a first name basis now. It seems kind of odd that we called each other by our last names fro so long."

"I do that with a lot of my friends, so it doesn't really seem that odd to me."

"Ok."

"Thanks for spending time with my friends yesterday. That was really sweet of you."

"They aren't as bad as they seemed. I'm glad you liked the party."

"I was thinking."

"Gee, what a shocker."

"Ha ha, very funny. I was thinking that next weekend I would get to know your friends, since you spent time with mine this weekend."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're friends, so I should get to know you're friends too. Right?"

"Ok. I'll plan something."

He seemed a little uneasy. She wondered why he didn't like the idea of her meeting his friends.

"Anyway, last night wasn't the greatest on terms of sleep, so I think I'll go to bed early today. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He picked up his book and continued reading. She went into her room, wrote in her diary, and went to sleep, dreaming of kisses and a certain blond haired boy.

* * *

While Hermione slept peacefully, Draco was in the other room with his thoughts racing. He had so many questions, and no answers.

 _Did she actually not like the kiss?_

 _Did she feel the same magic that I did?_

 _Does our First Name basis mean anything?_

 _I hope I didn't ruin our friendship._

 _I hope she liked the cat._

 _Why does she want to meet my friends?_

He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to meet his friends. Right now, she was all his, and he didn't feel like sharing. He didn't know where this possessiveness was coming from, but he had to get rid of it somehow. Soon enough, his thought tired him enough that he fell asleep, and even in his sleep, he didn't stop thinking about the brunette next door.

Little did they know, but both of them were slowly falling in love with each other.

* * *

 **I rated this as T, and I intend to keep it at that level, which is why I didn't explain the Truth or Dare in a lot of detail. Also, I'm a middle school girl, so I don't know how getting drunk works. Sorry if it sounds really weird because of that. I tried to skip that part, so I didn't have to make up random stuff. That's why it might be a little sped up.**

 **I hope you liked it. This is my longest chapter so far.**


	6. Friends

**Sorry for such a late and small update. I've been really busy, but I wanted a chapter out. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to write another one by next week. I have big plans for the next few chapters.**

Chapter 6: Friends

The school week passed by so quickly. Hermione was coming to love her cat more and more. Luckily, Draco didn't mind as long the cat didn't ruin his stuff.

Over the week, they had worked on the Halloween Bash a little more. At this point, they were almost done with everything, and they only had some final touches left. They still had 4 more days, but Hermione didn't like working on the weekend, so they only have one day's worth of work left.

Hermione still hadn't talked to Ron, and both of them were still being stubborn. However, Hermione made up for it by spending time with her friends. She was sorry for bringing their argument in between everyone, but nobody believed Ron, and they all thought he was being paranoid.

Hermione cleared her head of the sad thought. It was Saturday, and Hermione was excited. Draco kept to his promise, and Hermione was going to spend the day with Draco and his friends.

She got ready and waited for Draco. Finally, he came out.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. We're going to Hogsmede."

"Okay."

Both of them started to walk downstairs. They grabbed some breakfast and ate. After everyone was done, Hermione went over to the Slytherin table. Draco started to introduce his friends to her.

"This is Blaise."

He pointed towards a tan boy that looked Italian.

"This is Theo."

He pointed towards a short boy who was standing near Pansy.

"This is Daphne."

He pointed to a slim, pretty girl who was wearing green.

"And you know Pansy."

"Yeah. Hello."

"Hello Granger."

"Please, can we do this on a first name basis?"

"OK, Hermione. It's nice to finally meet the person who managed to put a smile on Draco's face."

"I don't believe I'm the only reason."

"Oh, but you are."

Draco started blushing. Hermione felt a little happier after learning this.

"Let's just go to Hogsmede."

"OK."

They reached Hogsmede, and they went into Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeers. As they drank, they sat and talked. By the end of the day, Hermione found that she got to know Draco's friends a lot better that she thought she would.

"It's getting late, we should go back."

"Oh my! You're right Hermione."

"Yeah, you guys go. I have something I need to do."

"What is it Daphne?"

"Nothing. My sister wants to talk to me."

She scowled, and Hermione could tell that something was wrong.

"Oh, OK then. I would love to meet your sister."

"No you wouldn't."

Draco gave her a look, and Hermione dropped the topic. They all walked back to the school, leaving Daphne to find her sister.

At school, the group had dispersed, and Hermione went looking for her friends. While she was looking, she ran into Ron.

"I saw you being all buddy buddy with the ferret and his death eater friends. Are they recruiting you?"

The sarcasm that Hermione heard in his voice hurt her a lot. Did he actually think that she would join them and spend time with then if they were death eaters?

"I told you that I wasn't going to deal with you until you gave up on your silly ideas."

"They are not silly. Just watch. He's going to break you and betray you and you're going to come crawling back telling me that I was right."

"I don't even know how I still consider you a friend. I always used to say that Draco was rude because he judged me on my parents and my blood. Now you're doing the exact same thing to him."

"Fine. Don't believe me."

Hermione stomped away. Why did Ron have to do these type of things? She tried to stop thinking about all of the problems that Ron caused, and she went to dinner.

After dinner she walked back to the Head Dorms with Draco.

"Why doesn't Daphne like her sister?"

"Me and my friends were forced into following Voldemort. People like Daphne's sister did it because they wanted to. They thought that Voldemort had the right ideas. They hate you and everyone who wanted the light to win."

"So is she one of the people who sit alone on the end of table?"

"Yes. Now, I don't feel like talking about this now."

"OK, I'll drop it. Just remember, you are not a bad guy."

"Sure..."

By then they had reached the head dorms, and Hermione had turned to look toward Draco.

"You did what you had to. You didn't want to and you didn't do anything that you weren't forced to do. Nobody hates you for that. Even your housemates sit and talk to you now. It's only a few select idiots that think you're a bad guy."

"Thanks Hermione."

"No problem."

She could tell that he was still worried about it. He looked a little more broken than usual.

"OK, let's change the topic."

He thought for a moment and brought up the very topic that Hermione never wanted to talk about.

"Tell me what's up with Weasley."

"What do you mean?"

"You were yelling at him earlier today, and you guys haven't talked since last weekend. He also stares at me like he wants to kill me every time he sees me."

"He still thinks you're a Death Eater who's going to betray and kill us all. The war has made his ego a little bigger, and made him more paranoid."

"I see. And none of you believe him."

"Of course not! He's being delusional, and we all told him that, many times. We aren't talking anymore."

"You put me above your friend of seven years?"

"He is not acting like my friend of seven years. You are actually acting like the person that I became friends with."

"Thank You Hermione."

He didn't have to say what he was thankful for. The silence afterwards answered that question for them.

Eventually both of them went to their rooms with that conversation still on their minds.

Hermione fell asleep pretty quickly, but Draco sat on his bed and did his homework. He was trying to concentrate, but he couldn't. Every time he tried to work on his homework, his mind kept going back to Hermione. He couldn't understand why he never felt more at peace than when he heard her laugh, or why he always looked forward to spending time with her. She was like a disease, only he didn't want the cure. What was he going to do about her? After all, they were only friends, nothing more. He couldn't focus on his work, so he put his stuff away and tried to sleep.

The next day both of them worked on the Halloween Bash. The finally finished near the end of the day.

On the 30th, they went to Professor McGonagall's room to show her their plans.

"Are you sure we have everything?"

"Yes Hermione. You've already checked several times."

"OK."

They reached the door to the Headmistress's office.

"Lemon Sherbet."

The door opened and they stepped inside. Professor McGonagall looked up and acknowledged their presence.

"Hello. Do you have the plan with you?"

"Yes. Here you go."

Hermione set the plans in front of the professor and the three of them spent the next couple hours looking at plans.

It was past midnight by the time Hermione and Draco got back to their dorms. They had not finished the plans, but they were hoping on finishing by the end of the week.

They reached their goal, and at 1:00 in the morning on Saturday, all of the plans for the Halloween Bash were complete. All they had to worry about now was getting costumes for themselves.

Hermione went to sleep and didn't get up until the afternoon. She considered it as making up for her loss of sleep over the week.

She woke up in the afternoon and went to the library. There she pulled out a book. She was going to enjoy the day. As she tried to read, her mind kept going over to Draco. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She loved the way he looked, the way he smelled, and everything else. She didn't know what was happening, but all she knew was that she was happy as long as she was with him.

The book was now long forgotten. She kept pondering over the mystery that was Draco Malfoy. What was happening to their friendship, and what was happening to her? She decided that she would talk to Ginny about it. She needed a second opinion, and she needed a way to clear her thoughts.

Hermione tried to concentrate on her book, but she gave up around 11:00. She went back to the dorm rooms and found Draco in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making coffee. I really need to fix my sleep schedule."

"Same, but coffee isn't going to help."

"2:00 was early for us this last week, coffee isn't going to make me any less sleepy."

"OK, make me a cup too."

"Sure."

Somehow, Hermione's plans to get sleep disappeared. Both of them drank coffee and talked late into the night. Hermione lost herself in her conversations. When she finally went to bed, she felt more at peace, then she had ever felt before. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew that it was related to the boy next door, and it was a good thing.


	7. Admittance, Secrets, and Costumes

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been really busy, and I haven't had the time to write. I'm still really busy, but I tried to find the time to write this. Expect another chapter in around 2 weeks. I wrote this entirely on my phone, so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Admittance, Secrets, and Costumes

On Sunday Hermione decided to talk to Ginny about Draco. She walked down to breakfast and saw Ginny eating.

"Hey Ginny!"

"Hey Hermione!"

"You want to spend the day together? I need a way to relax after last week."

"Sure!"

Both of them talked for a while. They went up to Ginny's room. Hermione was about to bring up Draco, but Ginny did it for her.

"So, what's going on with Draco?"

"I don't know."

Hermione confessed everything.

"My heart races when I'm around him, and feel at peace around him, and I forget all my worries. He's always on my mind. I can stop thinking about him and his smirk, and everything else about him that makes him so special. I know all of this is cheesy, but I can't think of better words to describe it."

Ginny just SAT there for a while, and them she started squealing.

"Hermione. You know that you literally just described love. Hermione's in love!"

She started singing it as she went around the room.

"Shhhhh! So what do I do?"

"Leave it to me, I'll figure out whether or not he likes you."

"OK."

"Anyway..."

The two of them spent the rest of the day talking to each other.

In the meanwhile, all of Draco's friends were interrogating him.

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know. I can't stop thinking about her. Her laugh is music to my ears, and I love how she so passionate about everything she talks about. She is such a strong person, and I can't help but enjoy every moment I spend with her.

Blaise laughed.

"You've got it bad Draco."

"So what do I do?"

Pansy smirked.

"I have some ideas. Leave it to me."

Draco decided to leave it there, and continued talking to his friends.

In the afternoon Hermione went back to her dorm room. A little while after she walked in and started doing some homework, Draco walked in.

He was blushing. Hermione was curious.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason. I just witnessed something weird."

Hermione could tell that he was lying, but she decided to leave it. She was more worried about what she should do. Ginny said to leave it her, but Hermione had to do something.

"Draco, did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Nope."

"What, do you want help?"

He smirked at her. Her plan was working.

"No, I'm just doing the homework now."

"I bet if I help you, you would finish all of your homework before the night."

"Sure. I can finish the homework without your help."

"Let's see it happen."

"OK."

Hermione worked on her homework, but knowing Draco, he slowly went up to her and started working on her homework with her. Eventually she finished, and it still wasn't late.

"See, I told you that you would finish your homework if I helped."

"I could have done it without you, but you had to help me."

He blushed. Finally she got a response from him, but what did it mean?

"You looked like you needed help."

"Yeah, sure." She responded sarcastically. Did he actually expect her to agree that easily?

"I'm sure."

"Remember who's first in the year."

"Remember who's second and still had a life."

"I have a life."

"Now you do, but you spent all your time studying the previous years."

"Who was it that I recall being in the Inquisition squad and basically acting like he didn't have anything better to do?"

"I only joined it to give myself some protection."

"Exactly."

"Fine. We'll leave this here."

"Ok."

Hermione went into her room to go to sleep, leaving Draco to wonder what had just happened.

Hermione didn't get any ideas from what happened. Draco blushed when she teased him, but she didn't know if that meant anything. She decided to leave it and try again later. She wrote in her diary and went to sleep.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I finally confessed to myself. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy. I knew it, but I didn't really want to believe it. He makes me happy. I love spending time with him, and he just makes my heart skip a beat. It helps that he's handsome too. Now, I just have to figure out if my love is requited or not._

* * *

The next Saturday Hermione decided to just take a break. She took a walk around the school. However, around noon, she found something strange. She saw Ginny and Pansy talking. Curious, Hermione decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Pansy, does he, or does he not like Hermione?"

"He does. This means that both of them like each other."

"Yay! Now we need to plan a way to get both of them to start dating."

"I have an idea."

Pansy leaned in and whispered in Ginny's ear. Then Ginny nodded enthusiastically and told Pansy to come at 1:00. Pansy nodded and both of the parted ways.

Hermione quickly left to make sure that neither of them noticed that she was listening. She didn't know what to think about what she just heard.

Now she knew for sure that Draco liked her, but she wasn't supposed to know. Should she just leave this to Ginny and Pansy or not. She didn't know what their plans were, so she decided to leave it to them. She continued to try and enjoy her day, but the conversation stayed on her mind.

Later in the afternoon, she saw something. There were a group of Slytherins huddled in the corner. She decided to get a closer look, and tried to see their faces. She noticed that they were all of the Slytherins that sit at the end of the table, the ones that still believed that Voldemort was right. She tried to hear what they were saying, but her attempts were in vain. She looked around and saw a Gryffindor amidst the snakes. She tried to see who it was, and to her shock, she found out that it was none other than Ronald Weasley. It took all of Hermione's will power not to make any noise. Hermione tried again to hear what they were saying, but she had no clue about the topic was, except for the creepy grins on their faces and the few words that she could catch. The words were not comforting her. Hermione was torn over whether she should tell someone about this or not.

Eventually Hermione left the area, and made sure that none of the group had seen her. She went to the Great Hall as it was close to dinner time. She didn't want to tell Ginny or Harry. They were still really close to Ron, and she didn't want to ruin Ron entirely unless she was sure that he was involved in something bad. Because the group was those Slytherins that hated Draco, she had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about. She decided to tell Draco about what she had witnessed.

After dinner Hermione went back to the Head Dorms. Draco came in soon after. He saw the morose look on her face, and he could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw something today that I think you should know about."

Hermione could see that he was panic stricken, and she knew that he was probably thinking about things much worse that what had actually happened. She wanted to comfort him.

"It isn't as bad as you think."

He looked a little calmer.

"OK, well what happened?"

"I saw that group of Slytherins that you said were bad. They were talking in a huddle and planning something."

"They won't be able to do anything."

"No, I think it's a little worse. Guess who else was there."

"Who?"

"Ron."

"I knew that Weasel was up to no good."

"I didn't hear what they were saying. I only caught a few words."

"What did you hear?"

"Revenge, and both of our names."

"You're right. They are planning something. Sadly we can't do anything unless we know more. All we can do is be careful."

"I know, I just thought you should know too."

"Thank you for telling me."

"No problem."

After that, there was an awkward silence between them. Hermione thought it would be better if she went back to her room. She went to her room and went to sleep.

* * *

The next Saturday Hermione and Ginny went costume shopping. Professor McGonagall allowed everyone a trip to Hogsmede since the Halloween Bash was in 2 weeks. Hermione could see students from every year in Hogsmede. She expected next week to be even worse. They reached the costume shop and Ginny pulled them inside.

Hermione was in shock from all of the costumes. She saw angels, devils, princesses, princes, dragon, and everything else you could imagine.

"Come on Hermione. We'll get my costume first since I already decided what to be. We'll get yours afterwards, now help me find my costume."

"You still didn't tell me what you are going as."

"Oh right. I am going as a princess, since Harry is coming as a prince and we have to match."

"So nice Ginny."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny ignored her and started looking for her costume. It took half an hour to find Ginny's costume, and by 12:00 both of them were browsing through the shop for good ideas for Hermione's costume.

Neither of them could get any good ideas, even with the myriad of costumes in the store. Hermione was about to give up on her search when she got an idea. Her name was of Greek origin, so why not go as a lady from ancient Greece?

"Ginny, how about a Greek Princess?"

"Hermione, that's a great idea! It matches your name. Let's go ask the owner for a Greek costume."

The owner was an little old lady that seemed nice.

"Hello."

"Hello. I assume both of you are here for the Halloween Bash."

"Yes, but my friend already has her costume. We were wondering if you could show us the costumes for Greek Princesses, or something around that."

Ginny nodded her head and showed the lady her costume.

The lady clapped her hands together. "I have the perfect costume! Follow me."

She led both of them to a corner of the store and pulled out a rack of beautiful costumes, each with a Greek theme.

"Oh my, these are gorgeous."

"Exactly why I showed them to you."

Both of them thanked the lady, and they looked at all the clothes. After an hour of looking and trying on clothes, they found the perfect costume.

Hermione and Ginny grabbed their costume and payed for them. Excited, Hermione left the store. It was around 1:00. Ginny was following her, but suddenly she turned around and went back into the shop. At the same time, Hermione saw Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Theo going into the shop. Hermione saw Ginny whisper something in Pansy's ear and come back. Hermione looked away and pretended like she didn't see what happened.

"Why did you go back?"

"I thought I forgot something."

"OK."

Hermione knew that Ginny was lying, but she decided to let it go.

They walked back to Hogwarts, and Hermione went to her dorm room to do some homework. A few hours later, Draco came back to the dorm rooms with his costume. Hermione couldn't see his costume.

"I see you went to get your costume early as well."

"Yeah. I wanted to beat the rush."

"Do you mind telling me what costume you got?"

"What's the fun in that?"

He smirked.

"Fine. I'll just wait until the bash to see you."

"That was the idea, wasn't it?"

"Fine."

Hermione put her homework away and spent the evening talking to Draco. The conversation she saw between Ginny and Pansy was all the way in the back of her mind, but she hadn't quite forgotten about it yet.


	8. The Halloween Bash

Chapter 8: The Halloween Bash (and the Not-A-Date Afterwards)

It was the morning of the Halloween Bash. Everyone had just finished breakfast, and the Great Hall had been closed to students so that they could get ready. Hermione and Draco were helping prepare for the party. Ginny and Blaise were helping as well, as they helped Draco and Hermione with ideas. Professor McGonagall was there as well.

All of them were running around all day, and by 3:00 in the afternoon they were almost done. Throughout the day Ginny and Blaise got a little closer, and Hermione was sure they were friends by now.

"Well then. All we need to do is fix the lights and help the music people come in. All of you need time to get ready, so you can go. I'll finish up around here." Professor McGonagall tried to shoo them away.

"So Ginny-"

"Stop there Blaise. I think you keep forgetting that I'm dating someone."

"I'm always like this, though I wouldn't mind if you took me seriously."

"Ugh."

Ginny was really annoyed at Blaise because he flirting with her all evening.

Blaise and Draco made plans to get ready for the Bash in the Head Dorms, so Hermione and Ginny were going to get ready in the Gryffindor tower.

"Wait a minute Ginny, I have to get my costume. Then we can go."

"OK."

They reached the Head Dorms.

"Unity"

The door opened.

"I trust these two enough to tell them."

She told Draco before he had a chance to ask why she told them the Password.

Blaise already had his costume, so they went inside.

Hermione grabbed her costume and came back out. Both of them walked to the Gryffindor tower to get ready.

"Please can I do your make up Hermione?"

"Fine."

Hermione was getting tired of Ginny asking, and she knew that Ginny could do it a lot better than she could.

It took a while, but by 6:00, both of them were completely ready. Hermione still didn't know how Ginny managed to make them look so good.

The Halloween Bash started at 6:00, and Hermione had to be there, so she started down to the common room with Ginny behind her.

"Woah."

Harry and Ron were downstairs. Both of them were already dressed up, Harry as a Prince, and Ron as a knight. Both of them were gaping at Hermione and Ginny as they came down.

"Woah Ginny, you look so beautiful."

"You look nice too, my dear prince."

"Woah Hermione, you look nice. If I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't have recognized you. What's your costume?"

"I'm a Greek Princess."

Hermione's sentence was cut a little short, as she was wary of Ron. The four of them spent some the talking, and they went down by 6:30.

Once they entered the Great Hall, they could see that the party had started. Some people were already there, but almost everyone was entering at that time.

"Woah, Ginny, Hermione, you did a really nice job with this place."

"Thank you."

Then they dispersed. Harry and Ginny went off to dance while Hermione went to find Professor McGonagall. Eventually she found the professor.

"Hello Professor McGonagall. Is there anything else I have to do?"

"No dear. There is nothing else. Go have fun." Hermione nodded and went back into the crowd. She saw the snacks table, and she got something to eat. She was sitting at the table when she saw a costume that caught her eye. It was a Greek warrior. It was the perfect costume to complement hers. She tried to see who was wearing it, and to her surprise she saw that it was none other than Draco. He was walking towards her.

"Hello." Draco tried to talk to her.

"I see that our costumes match. You truly look like a goddess. What's your name?"

Hermione was confused. Draco didn't recognize her.

"Draco, it's me."

"Woah, Hermione? You look completely different. I like the look."

"Thanks."

They sat and talked for a while. Then a slow song came on.

"Well, we match, and the music is right, so do you want to dance?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her into a dance. Hermione was having a lot of fun, and even though it was a party, and nobody was really slow dancing, she had a lot of fun dancing with Draco. She lost herself in the music and found herself wishing that they could do this more often. She wished that he would just ask her out. She knew that he liked her, so she didn't know what was stopping her from saying anything.

The song stopped too soon. After the song ended, both of them just stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, Draco leaned into Hermione. She wanted to kiss him so badly, and she leaned in too. Suddenly, as if they she had awoken from a dream, Draco pulled away.

"Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. I should go."

He started to walk away.

"No Draco, wait!"

He couldn't hear her. Stupid Hermione, you ruined your chance. You should have kissed him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Pansy shaking her head. It seemed as though Pansy wanted them to kiss. Hermione wondered what Pansy and Ginny were planning. What if Ginny told Pansy what her costume was, so that Draco would match with her on purpose? She knew that she was assuming a lot of things, but it made sense, and it seemed like something Ginny would do. Hermione decided to ask Ginny later, and she went back to having fun.

The party started to stop at 1:00. People were getting tired, and they started to leave. Hermione decided to get some sleep, so she went up to the dorm rooms, took off her costume, and went to sleep.

 _October 31, 1998_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was the Halloween Bash. I had a lot of fun. I danced with Draco. It was a lot of fun and I wish I could do it again. Our costumes matched by coincidence. I'm falling hard for Draco, and I know he likes me too, but none of us are doing anything to move it along._

 _I can't trust Ron anymore. I know I don't have reason, but I feel like he is up to something. Sadly, I can't do anything about it, except ignore him. It is around 2:00 in the morning, and I am really sleepy. I should probably go to sleep._

* * *

The next day Hermione slept in. It was around 9:00 when she got up. She saw that Draco had come back, but it looked like he was still asleep. Hermione got ready and went down for Breakfast. When she got down to the Great Hall, she saw that it was completely cleaned up. It looked as though there was never a party last night.

As she finished up her breakfast she saw that Professor McGonagall was calling her and Draco over to the teacher's table. Draco had also just finished breakfast, and both of them walked up to the professor.

"Obviously this is a little premature, but there are some more things to plan. The Thanksgiving feast won't take a lot of planning, as all we need is a list of food. Then we also need to plan a Christmas Ball. It is going to be the last day before the holidays, so students can come to the ball, and still go home to their families. It has to be a formal ball. I am telling you this now, so you can start planning accordingly."

"OK professor. When do you want to plans for both by?"

"I want the menu on November 23, and we don't have to go over it, so you can just hand it to me."

"I want complete plans for the Winter Ball on December 10th. Students go off on Holiday starting December 20th, so the ball will be on the 19th. This one, I want to go over with you."

"OK professor."

"That's all."

Both of them walked back.

"I guess we have planning to do then."

"Yeah. I didn't finish me breakfast, so..."

"OK."

Draco headed back to the Slytherin table, while Hermione went up to the Head Dorms to do homework. When she went into the dorms she heard a sound coming from her room.

"Who's there?"

Ron came out of her room holding her diary.

"How did you get in here? Why do you have that? You know how important it is to me."

"Exactly. What is this Hermione? _I love Draco Malfoy._ You wrote so much about the ferret. I've been trying to tell you that he's no good, but you don't listen, and you kept getting close to him. You are not supposed to love him! You are supposed to love me!"

"No Ron. I can love him if I want. You on the other hand, only want to think the worst of him. I don't want to love someone as prejudiced as you."

"I'm not the prejudiced one, he is. He's a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. Mione, you can't trust him."

"I can and I will. I would trust him with my life. I can't say the same for you. After all, who abandoned Harry and I last year?"

Ron lost his control and slapped Hermione.

In her shock she screamed at him.

"I forgave you for everything and you treat me like this!? I said it once, and I'll say it again. Why do you always have to ruin everything?!"

She couldn't hold it in anymore and punched him in the face.

"Just leave and never come back!"

"Fine. Don't come crawling back when he betrays you."

He looked like he was hiding something as he turned and walked away.

Hermione finally released all her pent up emotions and she cried.

Little did Hermione know, but Draco was outside the entire time. He heard the entire conversation, and left right before Ron came outside. Draco was so confused, and he couldn't think about anything except hurting Ronald Weasley. His blood boiled with anger at the fact that he hurt Hermione. He tried to call himself down. He wasn't supposed to hear the conversation, so he couldn't do anything. He focused on the other part of the conversation. Hermione liked him. She actually liked him. Draco knew that he didn't deserve her, but her main goal was to make her happy. Ron had broken her so much, and he was going to put her back together. He regretted that he didn't kiss her yesterday. He didn't know if she wanted to, and if she didn't, it would have been a disaster for him. Now he knew that she wanted it. He was going to give her what he denied her yesterday. He went down to the kitchen to plan something for Hermione.

In the meanwhile, Ginny came up to Hermione's room. She hadn't seen Hermione all morning, and Ginny was worried if something was wrong.

It turned out that she was right as she walked into the head dorms to see Hermione in tears. She was an absolute mess.

"Hermione! What happened?"

"Ron doesn't want to do anything except ruin my life."

"What did my idiot brother do now?"

Hermione told her the entire story, starting with the mysterious Slytherins, ending with when Ron walked out of the Head Dorms.

"Oh my Hermione! Are you ok?"

"After I get revenge on him I will be."

"OK. Come with me. We have to tell Harry, so that we can plan something."

"Fine."

Hermione pulled herself together and made herself look moderately presentable. Then both of them went to the Gryffindor tower. There she spent a few hours trying to forget about Ron. She still wanted to plan revenge, but she decided to do it later.

In the meanwhile, Draco brought a tablecloth and laid it in the middle of the head dorms. He brought food and candles. He decided that today he was going to ask Hermione out with a picnic dinner. By the time he was ready, it was way past lunch, and Hermione had been gone for a couple hours. Draco was waiting for Hermione to come.

Around 5:00 in the afternoon Hermione walked back to the Head Dorms. She opened the door to find a surprise. Draco was sitting on a tablecloth on the ground with a picnic setting around him. He had candles around him.

"I overheard your conversation with Ron earlier today."

"Oh."

"I wasn't trying to be a stalker or anything, but I just overheard what happened."

He faltered. Hermione could tell that he was having trouble thinking of what to say.

"I wasn't suggesting that."

"OK good. Well, what I wanted to say was, I like you too, and I hope you would like to go out with me."

It seemed as though he couldn't get that sentence out fast enough, but Hermione didn't mind.

"Yes. Yes! I would love to go out with you."

He sighed. The worst part was over.

"By the way, this isn't a date. Just a dinner."

"Now I'm excited for a date."

"Good."

They both sat down and started eating.

"You know, this is really romantic for our first not-a-date."

"I'm a Malfoy. Of course this is over what anyone else could do."

She laughed, and it was music to Draco's ears. They spent the evening talking. After they finished eating, and had put everything away. Now both of them were just sitting next to each other. Hermione had completely forgotten about Ron and revenge. She didn't know how, but Draco always managed to make her feel at peace.

Draco didn't know how he managed to fall so deep in love with Hermione. Just last year they hated each other's guts, now he wanted to kiss her and love her forever. Suddenly he got an idea. They were technically dating now, so she wouldn't mind if he kissed her, right? He decided to go for it.

He leant in, and Hermione panicked for a moment. He wanted to kiss her, and Hermione didn't want to do anything wrong. She just wanted to kiss him.

Normally she was a person of logic, but this was Draco. He always messed with her head in funny ways. She tried to let go of her fears, and she kissed him.

She heart was beating at the speed of light, and she could barely breath. Draco ran his hand through her hair, and Hermione melted in his arms. His cold lips tasted like mint, and Hermione was enjoy the kiss more than she thought possible. They stayed there for what seemed like forever, until they finally broke away for air.

"Wow."

"So..."

"i have no other words to describe it."

"I know I'm amazing you don't have to tell me."

"This sounds oddly like the conversation on my birthday."

"Yeah, only now you let yourself enjoy it."

"I know."

"We're avoiding the actual thing."

"We should just leave it at wow."

"Ok."

Both of them stopped talking and they just enjoyed each other's presence. Without knowing, both of them fell asleep on that tablecloth, lying in each other's arms.

 **I hope you liked it. I had so much trouble writing the kiss scene, so I hope it wasn't too bad. I managed to get this chapter out a little more quickly compared to usual.**


	9. Revenge?

Chapter 9: Revenge?

The next morning Hermione woke up and tried to adjust. Where was she? Slowly she remembered the events of the previous day. Ron read her diary, and Draco asked her out. It had definitely been an interesting day.

She tried to get up, but she saw that Draco was still holding onto her. Then she remembered their magical kiss. Smiling, she carefully pulled herself away from Draco. He looked so peaceful, and Hermione was happy that at least in sleep he wasn't as troubled as he felt. Hermione noticed that she didn't have any nightmares last night or the previous night, compared to the week before that. Draco was actually working miracles for her.

It was Monday, so she got ready, and then woke up Draco.

"Draco. We have to get to our classes. Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Get up you sleepy head."

"Fine."

Draco got up and got ready. Hermione waited for him, and they walked down together.

"How do we show the school you're mine now?"

"Draco, that's a little too much. The school can figure out on their own."

"But people need to know that only I can touch you."

He looked genuinely concerned, but Hermione knew it was all a joke from his side.

"Possessive much? We'll be fine."

"Fine. At least hold my hand."

"That we can do."

They walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they reached the entrance Draco grabbed onto Hermione and pulled her into a kiss. It was just as magical as the one the previous night, and for Hermione, it ended all too early. After they pulled away, Hermione remembered where they were. They were in front of the Great Hall, and the entire school just saw them kiss. Draco smirked. He showed the school that he had finally got Hermione, and he wasn't letting her go. Hermione's cheeks went red. Why did Draco do things like this? Now everyone knew.

For what seemed like eternity to Hermione, the hall was silent. Then Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Everyone, go back to doing whatever it was that you were doing."

She looked over to the two of them.

"Congratulations to the two of you for finally getting together. I won the teacher bets!"

The other teachers murmured and frowned as they handed over galleons to the Headmistress.

Hermione hurried over to the Gryffindor table as everyone started talking again.

"Finally! You guys started dating."

"Ginny, please. That was so embarrassing. Why did Draco do that?"

"Because he loves you!"

"Ginny."

Ginny stopped talking about Draco.

"So what do we do about my idiot brother?"

"I want revenge, and I don't think dating Draco is enough."

"I agree. But we have to do it secretly or else you'll get in trouble."

"Actually, I think dating Draco might be enough."

Hermione smirked. The gears in her brain were turning at the speed of light as she formulated a plan for revenge.

"Ron said that I was supposed to fall in love with him. All I have to do is show Ron how happy I am with Draco. Dating Draco isn't enough, but showing Ron everything I am enjoying with Draco, kisses, and otherwise, would work."

"Oh, I see your plan, but Malfoy has to agree to this too."

"Draco will. He wants revenge on Ron as badly as I do, and I think he would take advantage of the situation to do more things like what he just did. It isn't as if we are faking being in love."

"Okay then. This is going to work."

By then, they finished their breakfast. Hermione got up and went to her next class. Since the first class of the day was Potions, she decided to put her plan into motion.

She went to class. Most of the Slytherins were there and some Gryffindors were there. Harry was sitting next to Dean. Ron hadn't come yet. Hermione sat next to Draco and started to tell him the plan.

"I found a way to get revenge on Ron."

"How? I can't wait to get revenge."

"Ron hated you because he wanted me to love him. We are now a couple. This is obviously going to annoy him. Any other signs of how much we are in love will make his blood boil. I'm not saying we have to do any acting. All I'm saying is that you can do anything you want any time you want."

"Ooh. I like this. Revenge plus now I won that argument we had this morning."

"That's the sad part."

"I'm sure it won't be the bad part eventually."

He smirked and lightly kissed her on the cheek just as Ron walked into the class.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"What, kiss me?"

"Yes. Kiss you whenever I want, as many times as I want."

Hermione smiled and looked back. She saw the look on Ron's face. It looked as though he was about to curse Draco out of existence, and Hermione relished the feeling she got from seeing how mad he was. The rest of class both of them spent time like the new couple they were.

After class Hermione and Draco parted ways.

"Bye Mia."

"What did you call me?"

Draco realized what he said.

"I called you Mia. Hermione is so long."

"That's fine. I like it. It's a change from Mione."

"Okay."

Hermione went to her next class, day dreaming about Draco. She was in love, but was it really a bad thing?

Hermione went back to the dorm room. A few minutes later Draco came in.

"Okay, so we have to start with the Thanksgiving feast. I say that we take a week to get those meal plans. Then we give them to Professor McGonagall and them start with the Christmas ball the following week."

"Ok, that sounds like an plan. Do you want to start planning now?"

"Sure."

"Actually, before you start, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Next Saturday do you want to go on a date?"

Hermione blushed. She should have seen this coming. She realized that Draco was starting to look worried that she hadn't answered immediately.

"Sure."

He looked relived that Hermione had answered.

"I'll tell you do details Saturday morning."

"Okay." They started working on the meal plan for Thanksgiving. By night, both of them retired to their rooms and went to sleep. The next week went by in a second for Hermione. She spent every waking moment with Draco, and she couldn't count the number of times she saw Ron look red. She was the happiest she had been in a long time.

* * *

The next Saturday morning Hermione got up early. She was excited for her first date with Draco. After she got ready, she noticed a note on the wall. She went up to the note and read it. It was in Draco's handwriting and had details about their date. Hermione read it out to herself. "Hey Hermione. Meet me near the Black Lake at 6:00 in the afternoon. Wear something semi-formal. From your boyfriend."

Hermione smiled. She would never get over the fact that Draco was finally her boyfriend. She had a while until she had to get ready, and she assumed that Draco wasn't coming back anytime soon.

She sat down and got settled with a book. For lunch she went down to the Great Hall. She expected it, but she was still a little disappointed with the fact that Draco had not come. She sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Mione. Where's Malfoy?"

"I don't know."

Hermione shrugged. Draco wasn't going to show up in school today. Knowing his theatrics, it made scene. Hermione tried to suppress the butterflies in her stomach, but she couldn't. Ginny noticed, and asked.

"You seem happy and nervous at the same time. Why?"

"My first date with Draco is today."

"Oh. Cute! Do you need any help getting ready?"

She went to squealing girl mode, and Hermione didn't want to deal with Ginny when she was like that, but in the end Hermione said yes. She needed the help anyway.

"Come to the Head Dorms at four-ish."

"Okay!"

They finished eating, and Hermione went back to the Head Dorms. She grabbed her book and went back to reading, but her excitement for her date caused her to read the same line over and over again. Hermione looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30. She supposed that she could get a dress out before Ginny came in half an hour. She put away her book and went to her closet. Hermione wasn't a very girly person, and she barely any formal dresses. She looked through her closet for a while, and eventually found one dress that looked okay. Just as she put aside the dress, she heard Ginny walk into the dorms. Ginny walked into Hermione's room carrying makeup, and several dresses.

"I thought these dresses might be good for 'semi-formal'."

"Woah Ginny. I already picked out a dress."

"You have dresses?" She looked incredulous.

"Why Wouldn't I?"

"Well, You are you, so..."

"Rude. Anyway, here's the dress."

Hermione pulled out the dress she had picked. Ginny tried not to look away in disgust.

"What is that?"

"A dress."

Hermione tried to defend her choice in clothing, but Ginny wouldn't have it. She set down the dresses that she brought.

"You're going to wear one of these instead."

"Fine."

Hermione looked through the dresses and picked one. She went to change, but when she came out, Ginny just shook her head, handed Hermione another dress, and pushed her back into the bathroom. It took until five o clock for them to actually pick out a dress. It was a beautiful green dress that didn't look too Slytherin, but Hermione was sure that Draco would like it.

"Well now that we have a dress, you can sit here while I do your make up and hair."

"Ginny I only have another hour."

"I know. It's tight, but I can do it."

Hermione could do nothing but sit as Ginny got her ready for her date.

At quarter to 6, Hermione was finally ready.

"Hermione, you look amazing. Malfoy is going to love it!"

"Thank You Ginny. I have to admit that I look nice."

"Yeah, now go to your date!"

Ginny shooed Hermione out of the Head Dorms. Hermione walked down to the Black Lake, and she saw Draco. He was wearing formal suit, and Hermione couldn't help but stare. In attempts to not stare, Hermione looked around and saw that there wasn't anything around Draco. What was he planning?

"Hello Mia!"

"Draco! So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I wanted to make it a night to remember, but what we are doing is still a secret. Just grab my hand."

Curiously, Hermione grabbed his hand. What was he doing?

Suddenly they apparated, and Hermione found herself in front of the most famous restaurant in the country.

"Draco, This is amazing."

"I know. I asked Professor McGonagall if we could leave the grounds for the night. She approved easily."

"Well then, let's go."

"After you."

They went inside, and tried to get a table.

"Reservation for Malfoy. Table of 2."

Draco told the person who was seating people. He looked at both of them and gave them a table. The man looked at Hermione.

"You wouldn't be siblings by any chance?"

Before Hermione could reply, Draco started to get defensive.

"Sorry no, she's my girlfriend."

He glared at the waiter.

"OK. No need to get defensive. Here are your menus. I'll come back in a little while to get your orders."

Hermione glared at Draco.

"I can take care of myself you know?"

"I know, but he was eyeing you, and you're all mine. I don't like sharing."

"Good thing you don't have to then."

They spent the evening talking and eating. By the time they got back to their dorms, it was past Midnight.

"Did you enjoy the evening?"

"Yes. Thank You Draco, it was magical."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Then, they just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. Hermione leaned in, and they started to kiss.

They had kissed a lot of times over the past week, but Hermione put a lot more emotion into this one than most. Before she knew it, the kiss was becoming something more. His hand started to creep under her dress.

Hermione pulled away. She wasn't ready. She wanted him, but she wasn't ready.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this now."

"Okay. We'll go at your speed."

The edges of his mouth turned down, and Hermione felt guilty that she made him sad. Still, it had to be done.

"Thank You Draco."

"Yeah, so what do you want to do now?"

He started to smile again, and Hermione was happy. She tried to stifle her yawn. She was tired, but she wanted to spend more time with Draco.

"I can see that you're tired. Go to sleep."

Hermione tried to argue that she wasn't tired, but sleep overtook her. She just nodded, and went to her room. She changed, and fell flat on her bed, falling asleep instantaneous.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He too enjoyed the day a lot, but the ending was bittersweet. He promised Hermione that he would take it at her speed. He loved her too much to really care. He was perfectly content except for one thing. She was teasing him. She stopped him right before he started. He wanted her so bad. He would take it at her speed, but he couldn't help but count the seconds until he could have all of her. He put the problem aside and focused on the happy parts of the day. Stuck in his day dream, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **I know this chapter was a little short. Sorry for that, and any errors. Otherwise, I hope you liked it.**


	10. Cheating

Chapter 10: Cheating

In Hermione's opinion, the next couple of weeks went great. Every day, Ron got a little more mad, and Hermione was satisfied with her revenge. Draco continued to kiss her at every chance that they had. Hermione was in love and she was happy.

The Thanksgiving feast went great, and both her and Draco had started planning the Winter Ball, and they were almost done.

* * *

It was the 3rd of December, and Hermione was enjoying her Friday afternoon. She was taking a walk around the school grounds when she heard someone screaming. She quickly ran to help the students and find out what was happening. When she reached the source of the scream she saw a group of First Years standing at the tip of a wand. The wand belonged to a student with a mask. Behind him were a few more students with masks. The looked like they were in seventh year. She took a closer look and saw that all of the students were in Slytherin.

She tried to see who they were without revealing her presence. What she saw frightened her. The ring leader of the group of seventh years had an unmistakable shade of blond hair. Hermione only knew one person with that color hair, but she didn't want to believe it. The person with the wand spoke.

"Puny little kids. You would be the best message to that wretched Headmistress. CRUCIO!"

The kids fell to the ground screaming in pain. Hermione was in shock. That was definitely Draco's voice. Hermione had to get someone to help them. She quickly ran back to the school to get help. She called Madame Pomfry and Professor McGonagall and the three of them went down to the place where the students were tortured.

"Oh my! Who could have done this?"

Madame Pomfry exclaimed as she got to business helping the students.

"Hermione, did you see who did it?"

Hermione didn't want to admit what she saw. As much as she had to believe her eyes, she knew that Draco wouldn't do something like that. She decided to fudge the truth a little, and ask Draco in the afternoon.

"Professor, All I saw was a group of Slytherins. They had masks. The leader spoke but I didn't recognize his voice."

This instance was really messing with her head. She needed to do something to clear her head. She needed to talk to Draco.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to retire to my room earlier today."

"I understand Hermione. Go."

Hermione quickly went to the Head Dorms and waited for Draco. Her head was in such a mess. Why would Draco do something like that? He had changed. He was never that person.

Hermione shook her head. How do I know it was Draco? I know him well enough. It wasn't him. This will all blow over soon.

Hermione's troubled thoughts kept her up for a while, but eventually she got too tired, and sleep overtook her.

* * *

She got up early in the morning and looked around. Everything was in the same way that it always was. Draco didn't show up all night. He wasn't there now. Hermione was worried. Where could he be?

She got up and got ready. Maybe he would be in the Great Hall for breakfast. She went down and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there. Hermione was starting to get desperate. Where was he?!

She quickly ate her breakfast and tried to leave the Hall before the rest of her friends came in. As she walked out, Ginny saw her.

"Where are you going Hermione?"

"Um.. I have to go somewhere. Bye!"

Hermione quickly ran away. She didn't want to talk to anyone just yet. Her mind was racing, and nothing was going to be okay until she talked to her boyfriend. She looked around for a while, but her stomach started grumbling too much for her to look properly.

She ate lunch alone and continued searching.

She looked around for a few more hours, but couldn't find him anywhere. Where did he go?

She took a break for dinner, but as she was walking down to the Great Hall, she saw the same group of masked Slytherins threatening a couple second years.

"Voldemort will rise again. He is our leader."

Hermione didn't want to believe it, but she could recognize Draco's voice when she heard it.

Draco was changed. He never actually liked Voldemort right? She found herself doubting her own thoughts. There was no other student in the school that looked or sounded like that. It was Draco. Her head pounded. This was too much for her.

OK, so as much as she hated it, she got a straight idea on something.

She looked back to what happened. The second years looked so scared, but the Slytherins were nowhere to be seen. They must have slipped away while she was stuck in the hurricane of her own thoughts. She would deal with them later. First she had to help the second years.

"Hey guys."

The second years looked at her and sighed in relief.

"Those guys were threatening us."

"I know. But they can't do anything to you. The school will protect you. So you go on and have fun."

"Okay."

They walked away, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. They were safe, so Hermione could go back to internally debating her previous topic. Even if it was Draco, why? He said that he never actually liked Voldemort. He was forced to become a Death Eater. He looked like he was in so much pain from his time there. No, he was in so much pain. Was he really lying? Why would he like about something that big? What would he get from that? Hermione tried to figure out what was happening, but her heart wouldn't let her believe that Draco was secretly a bad guy. More than any of that, if Draco was lying, then their entire relationship was a lie. The very thought of it messed her head up more than everything else combined. She needed to clear her head.

By then it was past dinner time, so she just decided to eat in the Head Dorms. When she went up she saw that the dorm room looked the exact same as when she had left in the morning. Draco didn't come back today either. Hermione was starting to get extremely worried. What was going on? She wasn't sure about anything but she hoped that this wasn't true. Her troubled thoughts went on long through the night, and eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

She got up really late the next morning. By then she missed breakfast, and it was basically lunch time. She was forming bad sleeping habits, but it didn't really matter. The previous day's events were still fresh in her mind. She decided that she would ask Blaise and Pansy if Draco was with them. If he wasn't then she would go to Professor McGonagall and tell her about Draco. She decided that she would eat lunch and then go down to the Slytherin Dorms and talk to Pansy.

She got ready and went down to eat lunch. It was a little early so nobody was there. Hermione quickly finished up her food and started to walk down to the dungeons. She was worried about what she was going to learn. The gloomy feeling that the dungeons had weren't making things any better. She was almost to the dungeons, but when she turned the corner, she found a scene that she never could have prepared herself for. She saw Draco kissing a girl that Hermione remembered as Daphne's sister, Astoria. Astoria was one of the Slytherins that Draco said were bad. She guessed that he lied about that too. What didn't he lie about? Was everything just a lie?

Hermione could feel herself break. She was looking confirmation and it was staring her in the face. She coughed to get their attention. Draco looked towards her and she could see a smirk cover his face.

"Oh Granger. Hello."

He called her Granger. It wasn't even Hermione anymore. She didn't even know how to respond to him. She had so many questions, and she wanted so many answers.

"Why?"

Draco looked like he flinched a little from all the emotion that Hermione put into that one question. Was that remorse in his eyes? His face immediately shifted back to his cocky little self.

"Did you think I was actually changed? Did you think that I loved you? Who would love a filthy mudblood like you?"

That word had never hurt Hermione as much as it did now.

"Yes. I thought you changed. I thought you actually loved me."

"Oh my! The brightest witch of her generation got something wrong. You were wrong. I still think Voldemort is right, and I certainly never cared about you."

"I loved you. I cared for you. And what did you do? You broke me. You cold hearted git!"

"What else did you expect from me? I'm a Malfoy. I would never taint myself with vermin like you."

"Well then I guess that's goodbye Malfoy."

It hurt her to call him Malfoy, but it was had to be done. She had to break all her ties with him, and she had to tell Professor McGonagall about him.

"Why would I care about your goodbyes?"

Astoria had a bored look in her eyes.

"Come on Draco. This Bitch isn't worth your time."

"True."

Hermione was hurt. How could Draco says those things about her? How could he lie for so long?

Tears threatened to fall out of her eyes and Hermione turned around. She was about to walk away when two people can running towards her and the couple behind her.

"Stop!"

Hermione tried to see who it was, and the identity of the running people shocked her.

* * *

 **I know this chapter came as a shock. PLOT TWIST! I wanted to try writing cliffhangers, so this chapter was a little short. I'll try to get the next one out soon.**

 **Huge HP Fan: Oh, I forgot that Lavender died in the seventh book. Just pretend that she didn't. I tried to follow the story to the best of my ability, but I guess I missed a few things. Also, I write all of this on the bus to school. I don't really have a lot of time at home. I try to avoid grammatically and typing errors, but sometimes they happen. I'll try to do better starting with the next chapter ;-)**


	11. Exposed

Chapter 11: Exposed

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes when she saw who had come running in. It was Ginny, and Draco.

"Who are you?"

Draco asked Draco with a scowl on his face. This was starting to confuse Hermione to the max. She decided to call the Draco with Astoria as Draco 1, while the one with Ginny was Draco 2. Draco 2 replied.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"No, I'm Draco Malfoy. You are some imposter."

"If you were really Draco Malfoy, then you would be able to tell Hermione where you took her on your first date."

Draco 1 looked a little uneasy. Hermione was confused. If the real Draco tried to break her heart it would have been confusing enough, but if that wasn't the real Draco, then why was he trying to break her heart?

"Why do I care about where I took the mudblood on our 'first date?' It's not like I actually love her."

Draco 2 looked like he was going to murder Draco 1. Thankfully, Ginny held him back before he could do anything. Draco 2 struggled for a while before giving up.

"Fine. If you are the real Draco, then you would be fine if all of us stayed here for an hour until the Polyjuice potions runs out."

Draco 1 paled at that. But in the end he agreed. Hermione couldn't wait to get some answers. An imposter was in the room, and Hermione had some ideas about who it was. In the meanwhile Ginny looked a little impatient.

"Since this will take a while, I'm going to go get Professor McGonagall. She should be here when everyone explains things." With that, Ginny ran off.

It seemed like they waited forever. The minutes passed by like hours. Eventually, Ginny came back with Professor McGonagall.

"What is happening here?"

Hermione decided to speak up.

"I think it would be best to explain after the Polyjuice potions wears off."

Professor McGonagall agreed after seeing the 2 Dracos.

Finally, after waiting for a little less than an hour, Draco 1's features started to morph.

"No! I thought we had more time."

Astoria slapped him.

"I told you this wouldn't work."

She walked away, and when Hermione looked back at Draco 1, she saw Ron in his place. Draco 2 was the actual Draco.

"Ron!? Why would you do that?!"

Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"I think we need to hear this story from the beginning."

Hermione nodded. "I think I know where it starts."

From there, Hermione retold the story of what happened the week after the Halloween Bash. She told the older woman how Ron yelled at her, and how Draco and herself had made plans for revenge. Then she mentioned where she saw 'Draco' over the last 3 days. Hermione made sure to mention how she saw Ron, as Draco, threatening kids.

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione.

"I can't say that I loved your plan of revenge, but it wasn't against the rules and it didn't disrupt learning, so it is okay. Who's going to talk next?"

Draco raised his hand.

"I got up early Friday morning and went on a walk around the school. I was passing by some old broomsheds when someone pulled me into one of them. Then I saw Ron."

Draco paused to glare at Ron before continuing.

"He pulled some of my hair and then knocked me out. Before he knocked me out he said something about Hermione, but I didn't hear anything except her name."

Hermione looked appalled. Ron was pretending to be Draco since Friday morning? This meant that her Draco was still there. He didn't follow Voldemort's ideals, and he still loves her. Hermione sighed a breath of relief. Finally things were settling down. Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall looked at Ron with a cold stare.

"I think you are next Ronald."

Grumbling, Ron started talking.

"I knocked him out. Then I used Polyjuice Potion to pretend that I was Malfoy. Some of the old Voldemort supporters helped me terrorize some kids while Hermione was watching."

"Why?"

"So that Malfoy would be hated."

Ron turned towards Hermione.

"I won't give up on you. Malfoy replaced me in your life. You were supposed to love me. Instead, you were a fool."

Ron glared daggers at Hermione. Professor McGonagall ran up to Ron, and Draco looked ready to murder Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you do this? I will be telling your mother. You will be expelled along with all the people who helped you."

"What! No!"

"Yes. Now finish your story."

"Fine. Today me and Astoria placed ourselves so that Hermione would see us kissing. Then I told her that Draco didn't love her. Hermione was in tears and about to walk away when these two came running in and ruining everything. The plan was to have Hermione come running to me. Then Draco would have been ruined, and I would have gotten Hermione."

Ron gestured at Ginny and Draco. Hermione took the time to say something.

"Ignoring your insane stupidity, I have a question. What were you planning on doing with Draco afterwards?"

"We were going to obliviate him and drop him far away. Then we were going to ruin his reputation before he could come back and tell the truth. Nobody would have listened to him after that."

Everyone was absolutely shocked by what Ron was proposing. Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"Ginny, please finish the story, and I will take Ron up to be expelled."

Ron was about to start complaining when Ginny started talking.

"Yes Professor. I think Draco woke up after a while. I was walking around the school when I heard someone yelling from inside the cupboard. I opened the door and saw Draco. All he said was that we had to do was find Hermione, and so we ran around the school trying to find her. We finally did, and that's when we got here."

"Well, this has been a productive evening. I'm going to go take Mister Weasley to be expelled."

Hermione watched them walk away when she remembered something. Ron was the one who crucioed the first years on Friday. That was breaking the law. Ron was going to go to Azkaban. Hermione quickly yelled after Professor McGonagall to remind her.

"Professor!"

Professor McGonagall turned around.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Ron was the one who crucioed the kids yesterday. That was one of his trials to discredit Draco"

"Oh. This changes things. Thanks for telling me Hermione."

The Professor turned around and continued to walk Ron to her office. Hermione could clearly see a look of disgust on the Professor's face as she looked at Ron. Ron was mumbling the entire time. Hermione turned to Draco. He ran up to her and hugged her. Hermione flinched. It was going to take her a while to fully get over what Ron did to her. Draco noticed.

"Mya, let's go to the Head Dorms. You can tell me exactly what happened and what the bloody Weasel did to you."

Hermione nodded. Both of them said bye to Ginny and went upstairs to their dorms.

Once they got upstairs they both sat on the couch and Draco made both of them cups of Hot Chocolate. Hermione wondered how she got herself such an amazing boyfriend, and how she could have ever doubted him.

"Okay, so tell me exactly what he said to you."

Hermione sighed. She started again with her story, and she told Draco everything that Ron said while pretending to be Draco. After she finished she was in near tears again. Draco on the other hand, looked ready to strangle someone.

"Mya, I'm right here for you. I promise never to leave you. I would never break your heart like that and I would never say those things to you. You mean so much to me."

"I know. I tried so hard not to believe it. I knew that you would never hurt me like that, but Ron tried so hard to destroy our relationship. In the end I found myself doubting everything. All I can say is that I am happy it's not true."

"It's not true. I'm right here."

"Thank You."

"I love you."

Hermione was shocked for a moment. They had been dating, but neither of them had said the 3 words yet. She looked up at Draco. She really did love him. She wasn't the type to throw the word love around like anything, but she could tell that he meant it. Draco's face morphed into shock as he realized what he said.

"Mya-"

"I love you too."

There. She had said it, and she meant every syllable of it. They both fell into a comfortable silence after that. Draco knew it was what Hermione needed right now, and he was happy to give it to her.

Both of them sat there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Hermione didn't know how long they sat there, cuddling together on the couch. Finally, after a while, Draco said something.

"The Winter Ball is in 2 weeks."

"Yeah. We finish all of the planning. I was thinking that we could she Professor McGonagall the plans a little earlier so that we would have more time. I wanted to talk it over with you first though."

"Okay. We can take it to Professor McGonagall tomorrow. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about though."

"Okay sure. What is it?"

He paused. His face looked flustered.

"I was wondering, if you would like to go to the Winter Ball with me."

Hermione looked at him for a second. He looked so cute and awkward when asking her. She loved him so much.

"Yes. Obviously, what else did you expect?"

He sighed.

"I knew you were going to say yes, but I was still worried."

Hermione smiled. She glanced over at the clock and realized it was almost dinner time.

"Draco, we should go down for dinner."

"Okay."

They both got ready and headed down for dinner.

At dinner, Hermione noticed that some people were giving Draco dirty stares. Then she realized that everyone thought he was a bad guy because of what Ron did. She was going at ask Professor McGonagall to do something about it, but it seemed like the professor read her mind. At that moment the older lady stood up.

"I know many of you are heard rumors of attacks by 7th years that follow Voldemort. I would like to address those rumors. They are false."

She continued to explain what had happened. By the end of her speech Draco was receiving apologetic looks instead of the previous glares of hatred. Similarly, Hermione could tell that Ron wasn't a hero anymore in the eyes of the school. On the other hand, the Slytherins at the end of the table could sense the hatred toward them, coming from everyone around them.

After dinner Professor McGonagall called Draco, Ginny, and Hermione to her office. Hermione decided that it would be a good time to show the professor the plans as well, so she got the plans and went to the Headmistress's office while Draco and Ginny went directly. When she reached she saw Molly Weasley yelling at her son.

"You are in so much trouble! You cast an unforgivable curse on a student. That will land you time in Azkaban. More than that you tried to break Hermione's heart. You aren't kids anymore. Hermione can make her own choices. You need to respect them. She has been your friend for so long, but all you did was break her heart!"

Draco and Ginny were watching and Arthur Weasley was nodding along with everything that Molly was saying.

Professor McGonagall stepped in between Ron and his mother.

"Mrs. Weasley, I called you over here to tell you what Ron did, and notify you that I will be expelling him. The ministry will also hear of what he did. His accomplices will also be expelled."

"I understand."

She turned towards Ron.

"This is all your fault and none of us will be helping you out of this."

Molly and the professor saw that Hermione had walked in.

"Sorry Hermione. Ronald should know better that that."

"It's fine Molly."

"Just know that you are welcome at our house anytime, whether you are dating Draco Malfoy or not."

Professor McGonagall spoke to Hermione and Draco next.

"Well you heard what is going to happen to Ronald Weasley. I just wanted to tell you about what is going to happen to Mr. Weasley, since you were related to the incident."

"Yes, thank you Professor."

Draco answered for both of them, considering that Hermione couldn't talk. She was frozen because it was finally hitting her what was going to happen to Ron. Ron was her friend for 7 years and now she was a part of the reason he was going to Azkaban. She couldn't help but feel bad, but what he did was wrong. This Ron in front of her wasn't the person she became friends with. In the end she only said one word.

"Yes."

Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Molly, you can go now. Please take your son with you. We will tell you about what happens next."

Molly nodded, and she took her husband and Ron to the fireplace. Then they flooed away.

Professor McGonagall saw the papers in Hermione's hands.

"Ms. Weasley. You can leave now."

Ginny nodded and left.

"Now I assume that those are the plans for the Winter Ball."

Hermione handed the plans to the Professor.

"Yes."

"Good. I've changed our plans a little. You guys deserve the break, so I won't need your help with the Ball until the actual day. You guys should take the time and deal with what happened this weekend. Also, Hermione, you might be called to a hearing next weekend, about Ron."

Hermione couldn't do anything but nod.

"Good. Both of you can leave now."

Draco took Hermione's hand, and both of them went out of the Headmistress's office. In the meanwhile, Draco tried to comfort her.

"He deserved it. If it helps, I'll come with you to the hearing."

Outside, Hermione saw Harry and Ginny.

"Mione, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what Ron was doing. I don't agree with him at all, and I heard what happened."

Hermione shook her head.

"You don't have to apologise. It was all Ron's fault."

"I know, but still. I wasn't there for you. Sorry."

"I accept. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Harry could tell that Hermione wasn't in the mood to talk, so with that Draco and Hermione split ways with Ginny and Harry.

Draco and Hermione went up to the Head Dorms. Hermione was tired from all of the crazy things that happened that day. She decided to have an early night, since they had classes the next day. She said goodnight to Draco, went to her room, and fell asleep.

 **So I realized that I messed up the dates a little bit. All of the dates in the story are right, but the Winter Ball is going to be on the 18th, not the 19th. That way it is on a Saturday, not a Sunday. I haven't finished writing, but I think there is only going to be 1 more chapter. Then there will be one small epilogue to tie everything up.**


	12. Hearings and Dresses

Chapter 12: Hearings and Dresses

Hermione got up on Saturday morning, and she wished she could go back to sleep. Over the last week Professor McGonagall told her about the hearing. She had to go to the ministry at 9:00 in the morning. Draco had said that he would come with her. Hermione looked at the bed to see the blond boy still sleeping peacefully. Over the last week Hermione finally allowed herself to fall into bed with Draco. She remembered how they made love before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Snapping out of her memories, she got up and got ready for the day. After she got out of the bathroom, Draco got ready as well. By 8:15, both of them went down to get breakfast.

"Mya, are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I know that this is going to be hard on you. I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Draco."

They reached the Great Hall, and ate breakfast. After breakfast, they went to the Headmistress's office. Inside they found Professor McGonagall. She looked up and saw both students.

"Ah, yes. Come to the floo. The three of us should get going now."

Hermione and Draco went through the floo after the Professor. Once they reached the ministry, everything seemed to be a haze. They went to the ministry room, and a bunch of people discussed what had happened. Then it came time for the witnesses. All of Ron's accomplices spoke and said how Ron had used Polyjuice Potion and cast the spell as Draco, with Draco's wand. Then it was Hermione's turn.

"I saw a boy with blond hair, that I now know was Ron with Polyjuice Potion. He used the cruciatus curse on a couple of young students. He said it was in the name of Voldemort, but the only reason he said that was to discredit Draco."

"Why would he want to discredit Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because Ron hated Draco, and thought that I shouldn't be dating him."

This caused a little gasp in the room. Hermione realized that not many people knew about their relationship. The judge quieted down the room and then asked Hermione to sit down. Hermione didn't have to do anything else, and by the end Ron wasn't sentenced to Azkaban. However, he had to pay a huge fine. Ron wouldn't have been able the pay the fine without the money he got from saving the wizarding world. He got out easy because he was a hero, and he was still in school. However, he was still expelled. Hermione was happy that he didn't have to go to Azkaban, but she was still worried that she was going to see Ron again sometimes. After the hearing ended Hermione could hear Molly yelling at Ron. Hermione was getting ready to leave, since it was past lunch time. However, Draco had his own plans. He stormed over to Ron. Hermione quickly followed to see what was happening. Draco started talking to Ron.

"You don't know how much I want to hurt you."

"Do it then. Prove me right and show everyone that you are nothing but a scumbag."

"No, because I'm the better man. I value what I have and I won't let it go. I won't hurt other people to get what I want."

"Such big words for a Death Eater. Just know that you don't deserve Hermione."

"You don't either. The only difference is that I know I don't deserve her, but I have her, and I sure as hell won't let her go. I will do whatever I have to prove that she should stay with me. Hermione is such an amazing person, and you treated her like a prize to be won"

"What did you do to her the last 7 years then?"

"I asked forgiveness about that. I've apologized so many times, and I still feel guilty about that. You on the other hand, were her friend, and you treated her worse that I did. You don't even deserve to know her."

Ron couldn't say anything, and Draco took the chance to walk away. Hermione went to Draco.

"Draco-"

"Don't try to deny anything I said. I meant all of it."

Hermione wanted to do exactly that, but she decided against it.

" I wanted to say was, I forgive you for everything that happened between us before this year. I did a long time. Now, I don't feel anything for you except love. Ron is nothing to me compared to you."

He looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, for giving me the chance to know you, and for forgiving me."

Hermione smiled. They really were perfect for each other. Both of them walked hand in hand as they went to Professor McGonagall.

"Ok, both of you are here. Let's go."

They went through the floo and got to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall sat down an offered them lunch, since everyone in the school had already eaten.

"Ok, now that that is over with, I wanted to talk to you about the plans for the Winter Ball, while we eat lunch."

"Sure."

Hermione sat down, and Draco soon followed. They spent the next 2 hours talking about the Winter Ball. By the time the finalized everything it was 5:00. They had set up everything, and there were no loose ends. Hermione and Draco went up to the Head Dorms, where they relaxed for the rest of the day. Hermione tried to keep the thoughts of Ron out of her head, and she succeeded.

The next day, Hermione and Draco got up and went down for breakfast right before the mail came. Hermione got one letter. It was from Molly, inviting her to the Burrow for the upcoming break. Molly didn't mention Ron at all.

Hermione put away the letter. She didn't know how to reply. All she knew was that she didn't want to spend too much time with Ron. On the other hand, she wanted to spend time with her friends. Before she could debate it anymore, Ginny came by to talk to Hermione.

"Hey Mione. Do you want to get our dresses today?"

"Oh, I completely forgot about them. Let's go in the evening, after lunch."

"Sure."

They fell into regular conversation, and after breakfast they got up and started to walk towards the Gryffindor tower. As they got up Draco walked up to Hermione.

"Mya, could you come with me? I need to show you something."

Ginny smiled.

"Go ahead! We'll spend some time together later."

"Ok. I'm coming Draco."

Leaving Ginny, both Head students head towards their dorms.

"Ok, what is it?"

"2 things. First, I was telling my mother about how I was dating you. She told me that you were welcome to come to the Malfoy Manor for the break. That is, if you want to?"

Draco looked hopeful. He really wanted Hermione to come with him for the break.

"Molly invited me to the Burrow for the break. I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to spend too much time with Ron. I also want to spend some time with Harry and Ginny, as well as the rest of the Weasley's. On the other hand, I would love to spend the break with you."

"Why don't you spend most of the break with me, and spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with the Weasley's."

He paused a moment, and then tacked on another comment.

"I could even come with you if you were ok with that. I want to spend the break with you."

Hermione smiled. He really loved her. She couldn't be more thankful about that.

"Sure. I like that idea. I'll tell Molly about the plans and ask her if you can come."

"Ok!"

"Now, what was the second thing?"

"You know my mother is a very lavish person. When I told her that I was dating you and taking you to the Winter Ball, she went on a shopping spree. Her words were, and I quote, 'Any date of my son needs to look exquisite.' She sent a dress, shoes, and a bunch of other stuff for your outfit for the Winter Ball."

"Oh. She didn't have to. I can get my own stuff."

"No, it's not like that. She feels happy doing stuff like that. Plus, she is thankful for you. You make me happy, and even my mother can see the change. She really likes you."

"Well that's one thing I don't have to worry about. She likes me. I'll wear the dress."

"Ok. I haven't seen it, because my mother forbid me to, but I hope you like it. I can't wait to see it."

Hermione smiled as Draco kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok, well you can go to the lions tower now."

"Thanks for you permission." She mocked, and then proceeded to walk away.

"I'll look at the dress in the afternoon." She called back at him.

"Ok."

Hermione went over to Gryffindor tower. She went inside to see Harry talking to Dean and Seamus while Ginny was talking Pavarti. Hermione went up to Ginny, and Ginny looked up.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey Ginny. I may have a change of plans."

"Ok what is it?"

Parvati got up, sensing that the topic of the conversation wasn't involving her anymore.

"I already have a dress for the Winter Ball."

Ginny sighed in relief. "Good. Because later I got a package with a dress in it. I didn't need a dress anyway."

"Oh. Ok. Can I see it?"

"Sure. Come on." She motioned for Hermione to follow her, and both of them went upstairs.

Once they reached Ginny's stuff she pulled out the dress.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from gasping. "Woah. That's pretty!"

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. It used to be mum's. I just hope Harry likes it."

"I'm sure he will. Why don't both you and Harry come to the Head Dorms for the ball. We can go there straight from our place. I'm sure Draco won't care."

"Sure. I'll ask Harry. Now can I see your dress?"

"Sure. Even I haven't seen it yet. It's in the Head Dorms."

"How have you not seen it yet?"

"That's a long story. I'll explain on the way. Come on."

"Ok, I'm coming."

Both of the left the Gryffindor tower and went to the Head Dorms. Hermione entered first.

"Draco?"

"Yeah."

He came out into the living room.

"Oh. You brought the weaslete."

"Her name is Ginny, and we came to see the dress. Where is it?"

"It's on your bed. You don't know how hard I'm trying not to look at, so put it away somewhere."

"Ok."

Ginny nudged Hermione. "How come he knows where the dress is and you don't?"

"He told his mom that I was going as his date and she sent a dress."

"Oh."

Hermione went into her room and opened the package. It was a dark green dress with a set of black high heels. It looked Slytherin, which made sense considering the fact that Narcissa Malfoy bought it, but it still looked really pretty.

"Woah. That's really pretty. I actually think that is designer." Ginny looked like she was trying to remember who made it.

"Well now I have to thank Narcissa Malfoy for the dress."

"Good Idea. Well, I should go. Enjoy your evening." Ginny winked and left.

Hermione put away the dress and wrote the letter to Molly about her plans. After that she spent the evening talking to (and kissing) Draco. Finally she did some homework and went to sleep.

 **Change of plans. There are so many loose ends, so anywhere between 1 to 2 more chapters, and then an epilogue. ;-)**

Here's the links for their dresses.

Ginny: .

Hermione: albums/rr346/mysticblack19/my%20wedding%20ideas/prom-party-dressesstrapless-long-green-mermaid-prom-dress-under-200-dallors_


	13. Winter Ball

Chapter 13: Winter Ball

The week passed by quickly, and before Hermione knew it, it was the day of the Winter Ball. She couldn't believe that it was finally here.

She was in the Great Hall helping Professor McGonagall get everything ready. They set up the room, and Hermione thought it looked amazing. Christmas was definitely in the air with mistletoe and snowflakes everywhere. Hermione looked outside to see that it was snowing. The weather was definitely cooperating with them. After all of the final touches the Professor sent Hermione away to get ready. Hermione happily listened and went to Gryffindor tower. There she saw Ginny in the common room.

"Ginny?"

"Oh finally, you are here! We only have 3 hours to get ready, and you need to get their early."

"3 hours is more than enough time."

"Fine. Harry and Draco should be heading to the ball earlier than us. We'll meet them at the ball."

"Ok. Well come on!"

Hermione gestured at Ginny. Ginny quickly grabbed all of her stuff and they walked up to the Head Dorms. There Hermione found Draco.

"Hey Draco."

"Hey Mya."

He came over to kiss Hermione. Ginny pretended to gag.

"Hurry up you lovebirds. We have to get ready."

"Ok."

Draco turned towards Ginny. "I'm going to go down to the ball at 7:00."

"Ok. We won't come down until after that."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. Ginny could be so childish sometimes.

Hermione and Ginny walked into Hermione's room and set everything up. They sat and did each other's hair and make up.

"Ginny, why are you so good at this?"

"Because I actually try to look nice on normal days. I don't only do this on special occasions."

"This takes too much time."

"It does not!" Ginny tried to defend her makeup.

"Whatever."

A few moments later, Ginny finished. Now all they had to do was put on the dresses and go downstairs.

"Hermione, you look really pretty."

"So do you. And I wouldn't have looked this nice with you."

"Well of course. You would be lost without me."

Hermione laughed. "I know." She glanced over at the clock. "It's already past 7:00. Draco has probably left."

"I'll check to make sure."

"Fine." Hermione sighed. She didn't understand why Draco shouldn't see her.

Ginny left the room. A few minutes she came back. "He's gone."

"Ok. Now can I change?"

"Yeah."

They changed and went into the common room. It was 8:00 and Hermione was starting to get annoyed at how much time it took to get ready.

"Wow Mione! You look really good."

"Thanks Ginny. You look really good too."

The two girls finished up and started downstairs. The party started at 7:00. She was already a little late. Everyone was probably there already.

The girls reached the door, and when they entered the Great Hall, they saw a bunch of girls and boys in tuxedos and fancy dresses.

"Woah Mione. This place looks amazing."

"I know."

They looked around and saw Draco and Harry near the drinks, talking to each other. The girls walked over to the boys.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione.

"Mya. You look gorgeous."

She smiled. "Am I not gorgeous normally?"

He flushed. "You are. You just look even more gorgeous now."

"Thank You."

Harry greeted Ginny in a similar way. The two couples spent some time talking before Professor McGonagall started talking through a microphone.

"There aren't nearly enough people dancing. Everyone, get on the dance floor."

Draco looked towards Hermione. "May I have this dance?"

"You know I can't dance very well."

"I've had years of classes. I'll guide you."

"Fine."

Draco lead Hermione to the dance floor, and they started to dance. He showed her how to dance. Quickly enough she caught on, and they were dancing as though they had been partners that had been dancing together forever. Hermione lost herself in the dance. Her feet moved, and Hermione just let herself feel happy. Before she knew it, the song was over. They stopped dancing, and Hermione looked around. Nobody else was dancing, and everyone started clapping. Hermione blushed.

Draco leaned into her. "They are clapping for us." Then he leaned in closer and kissed her.

Hermione blushed even more, and the two of them moved off the dance floor. Near the snacks they found Harry and Ginny talking to Luna and Neville.

"Hey guys."

"Hey you two." Ginny handed them drinks. "You guys were amazing. Nobody else really danced the way you two did."

Hermione was sure that she wasn't going to stop blushing this evening.

Luna nodded.

"Ginny isn't kidding. There were a lot of wackspurts around the dance hall."

Hermione just nodded, and the topic was pushed aside. They spent the rest of the evening talking and drinking punch. As she drank, Hermione started to feel a little drowsy. She just thought that she was starting to get a little sleepy. Hermione looked around. It was 2 in the morning, and people were starting to leave. Hermione decided that it was a good time to leave.

"Draco we should go."

He looked at her for a second, but then agreed.

"Ok."

The two of them said goodbye and walked upstairs. After a while, they reached the head dorms, and walked inside. Then they sat on the couch together.

"Were you sleepy?"

"No, I just felt like it was getting late."

He smiled. "Ok."

He kissed her.

She loved how he always managed to surprise her with his kisses. She let herself go, and the kissed each other. Soon, it because more as Draco slipped his hand under her dress. Then, he suddenly stopped.

Hermione wondered why, but then she remembered that he stopped because he didn't know if she was ok with it or not. Hermione could see the lust in his eyes, and Hermione realized that she wasn't afraid anymore. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He obeyed. Soon enough clothes were flying and both of them fell into bed together.

* * *

The next Hermione woke up in Draco's arms with a terrible headache. As she tried to get out of the bed, he woke up.

"Hey Mya."

"Draco."

Hermione started to feel a little more awake, and she started to remember the events of the previous night.

"Draco-"

"I had an amazing night. There is nothing you need to say about it."

"I enjoyed the night too."

"I am amazing." Draco smirked.

Hermione laughed. "Don't feed that ego of yours. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Should I come with you?"

"I think I should go alone. After all, it is almost 11:00, and we need breakfast."

Draco frowned. "Fine."

Hermione got ready, and Draco got ready after that. Then both of them walked downstairs together.

In the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall seemed to be waiting for everyone to come in. A few minutes after Draco and Hermione walked in, she started to talk.

"Last night, someone put firewhisky in the punch. If I find who did it, then they will be in a lot of trouble. A lot of students went to Madame Pomfry this morning with a serious hangover."

Hermione looked at Draco. He just shrugged.

"It was bound to happen."

"True."

"Were you drunk last night?"

"I guess I was a little drunk, but what happened yesterday was on my own free will and I don't regret it at all."

He sighed in relief. "Ok."

After that, they split ways. Hermione spent the day with Ginny and Harry, since she wasn't going to see them until Christmas. She didn't see Draco all day.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early. She was going to Draco's Manor for the break, and she was excited. She got all of her stuff, and was waiting in the common room for Draco. The train left after breakfast, so everyone was supposed to bring their stuff to the Great Hall for breakfast. After waiting for a while, Draco came into the common room with his stuff.

"Why are you ready so early?"

"Why are you ready so late?"

"Point taken. Let's go."

Draco started to walk to the Great Hall, and Hermione followed.

"Why do is your bag so small?" Hermione was comparing the size of Draco's bag to her own, and the sizes did not match.

"I only need to bring home any work they assigned over for the break. All my clothes are at home.

"Oh."

"Are you excited?"

"What?" The question took Hermione by surprise.

"Are you excited to come to my place for the break?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just asked."

"Ok."

Hermione took her stuff and went to eat breakfast. Soon enough, Ginny and Harry came to the table.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey Harry."

"I never would have expected that you would go anywhere but the burrow for the break."

"I didn't expect it either."

"Well, he makes you happy. I guess that's ok."

"Don't get sappy on me now Harry!" Hermione smiled.

"Ok, Ok."

They spent the rest of breakfast talking, and after breakfast they walked to the train together.

They got on the train, and found one of the jumbo carriages. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Theo, Daphne, Pansy, and Blaise sat in the carriage. They spent the train ride talking, and soon enough they reached Kings Cross Station. At the station Hermione said bye to Ginny and Harry and followed Draco to the floo.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They flooed to the Manor.

As Hermione reached the Manor she thought about what Harry had said earlier that day. This definitely wasn't where she thought she was going to be, but that was ok. Regardless of everything that happened this year, she was happy with her life. She looked at Draco and realized that she was ready.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Well, that's it. I'm done. I have an epilogue planned, and I might post sometime in the next 2 weeks. I hope you liked my story.**


	14. Epilogue

**I just wanted to write these, so I decided to** **make an epilogue. These are completely unrelated to the story.**

Epilogue

 _6 months later_

Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror one last time. She straightened her cap and checked her robes before going in the the common room. Today was their graduation day. She couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic. This was the last time she was going to be in this room, and today was her last day in Hogwarts. Hermione tried to calm down and focus on her speech. As Head Students, Hermione and Draco were going to give. speech today before everyone got on the train for the last time. Their stuff was already in the trains, and the Head Dorms looked bare. Draco walked up to Hermione.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just nervous and nostalgic."

Draco smiled at her. "I am too. Who wouldn't be nostalgic? We are leaving the school that we've spent the last 8 years at. This place shaped us."

"I know. We have to go give that speech now."

"I know. Let's go."

Draco held out his hand. Hermione grabbed it, and they both walked looked around the room one last time. Then they started to walk downstairs. They joined the masses of 'eighth years'. Professor McGonagall stood in front of everyone on a stage with a microphone.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to your graduation ceremony. I would like to call up the head students for a speech."

Hermione calmed herself down and walked onto the stage. Draco followed just behind her. She stood looking at everyone. These were the people she spent the last 7 years with. Now she would have to say goodbye. At least the people that mattered most would still be in her life. She looked over to Draco. He smiled to her and Hermione started talking.

"Hello Everyone. Wow, what can I say? We've made it through 8 amazing and dangerous years. We've fought in a war and there hasn't been a single year where everything has been calm."

People started to quietly laugh and nod. Hermione continued.

"Still, we survived, and we made friendships that will last lifetimes. I will miss all of you, but I know all of you will go on to do amazing things. I know because we are survivors! I have enjoyed these 8 years, and I am excited to enter this new chapter of our lives with all of you."

Hermione stopped. Draco continued the speech.

"I personally know that Hogwarts has changed me. It's changed all of us. We are our own people. We make our own decisions and friendships. We learnt so much at this school, and we continue to learn. No matter what happens going forward just remember that we can do anything, and never forget Hogwarts. After all, a wise man once said "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home.""

Everyone noticed that the speech was over and started clapping. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand as they both walked off the stage. Professor McGonagall went back to the microphone.

"That was a beautiful speech. I would just like to say that I will miss you all, and I can't wait to see what amazing things you will do. I now proclaim that all of you have officially graduated. Now get on those trains and enjoy your life!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering again. Everyone started to walk over to the train. Hermione and Draco found a carriage and spent the train ride with their friends. As the train drove away, Hermione looked back at the school one last time. She whispered, "Here's to an amazing future."

 **Line Break**

 _3 years later_

Hermione couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't believe what was happening today. She was finally getting married. It seemed like just yesterday she had graduated from Hogwarts. In the last three years Hermione had built up an amazing buisness with Draco, and she was also running a charity with Narcissa Malfoy. Shr was so worried about her future in school, but everything seemed to be falling into place.

Draco and Hermione had bought a flat together as soon as they got out of school. They got even closer together as a couple, and a few months ago Draco had proposed. In a few minutes she was going to become Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione came back to reality. Harry was walking up to her.

"It's time."

He grabbed her hand and walked her down the aisle. Hermione was sad that her father couldn't be doing this, but Harry was practically family, and she was more than happy for her long-time friend to do it instead.

She walked down the aisle and saw Draco standing at the end. It had been 4 years since they got together, but she didn't love him any less. She stared into his eyes until she heard the priest.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Draco smiled. "I do."

The priest turned to her.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Hermione smiled. This was definitely the happiest moment of her life.


End file.
